


Madness in the Woods

by kickcows



Series: Madness Series [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Saix head out to the woods for the weekend, sharing a cabin with both Roxas and Riku. What do you do when you don't get any signal on your electronic devices, and the television doesn't work? Play a game of Truth or Dare, of course. Gift fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/gifts).



> Written as a gift fic for a dear friend. Really, any excuse to write ridiculous amounts of smut with these four boys together is my cup of tea. Please enjoy!

***

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?” Saïx asked, slumped slightly in the front passenger seat. “Because, really, I think there are better things we could be doing with our time this weekend.”

Axel put his turn signal on, and exited off the main highway. “Would you relax, Sai? It’s not going to be that bad. It’s a free weekend getaway. Why can’t you just look at the bright side?”

“Because I don’t think there is one.” Saïx sighed. Axel looked at him briefly, before looking back out at the rural road.

“Well, I think this weekend is going to be not as bad as you think it is. I’ll prove you wrong. Just you wait.” He turned on his headlights, as the sun was beginning to set. He looked at his phone, and saw that they were getting close. “I wonder if the others are there yet.”

“Others? Please tell me you’re joking.” The amount of disdain in his best friend’s voice made Axel grip the steering wheel a little bit tighter. “You know I don’t get along with strangers.”

“Who said anything about them being strangers?” Axel turned onto a dirt path, and began to head towards their destination. He already knew what the next words out of Saïx’ mouth would be.

“What do you mean, they’re not strangers? Just who is going to be up here this weekend? I didn’t realize we were going on a retreat.” The venom in Saïx’ voice made Axel start to sweat a little, but knew that once he saw where they would be, hopefully it would all go away. Maybe.

They began to drive through a wooded area, the trees becoming denser the further inland they traveled. Axel relaxed his grip on the steering wheel, and decided that perhaps telling him the truth might make the weekend more bearable.

“Look, it’s a couple of guys from our dorm. Don’t worry, it’s no one you hate.” _Much,_ Axel internalized. He knew that one of the guys may be questionable, but decided that it didn’t matter, and had invited him anyway. “Besides, this is going to fulfill one of our course requirements, so just shut up about it. They just happen to take the course below ours, and since our professor is so nice, he decided all of his classes would have to do this shit at some point in the semester.”

He heard his best friend inhale deeply, the sound of exhale making Axel dread just what was going to happen when they got to the cabin. “Fine. But, should there be some sort of catastrophe while we’re up there, you are on your own.”

“Just because we’re going to someplace away from civilization doesn’t mean we’re walking into a horror movie, Sai.”

“We’ll see.”

They traveled on the dirt road for another two miles, and came to a clearing. There was another car parked out front, but no one outside. Axel figured the two were inside, and wasn’t about to tell Saïx just who it was that was staying with them, because he had a sneaking suspicion that the azure-haired male would tell him to turn the car around immediately. And he didn’t fancy not getting a passing grade for their class. He only hoped that the weekend would pass by without too much of an incident. He pulled up, and parked next to the car.

“Looks like we’re not the first ones.” Axel pulled the key out of the ignition, and turned to look at his best friend. “What’s wrong?”

“No bars.” Saïx was looking at his phone. “I have no bars, Axel.”

Snorting, Axel opened his car door. “I’m sure I have bars. Don’t worry, okay? You can tether to my phone, if you’re that miserable.” He closed the door. “Come on, we’ve got a ton of beer we need to take inside.” He popped the trunk of his car, and walked towards the back.

“Why don’t we just go put our bags in our rooms?” Saïx reached into the trunk, and grabbed his two bags. “Leave the beer. It’s not like it’s hot today or anything.”

No, the temperature was steadily dropping, as it was still early spring. “About that…” Axel closed the trunk, after grabbing his things.

“What.” Saïx turned and looked at him. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“There’s only two rooms here.” Axel quickly darted past him, and walked over to the front door. Praying that it wasn’t locked, he twisted the handle and found the door opened easily. He walked into the house, and looked around. “Hello?” He called out. “Anybody here?”

“Ah, you guys made it!” A boy with blonde, spiky hair poked his head out of the kitchen. “We figured you guys got lost.”

Axel snorted. “Like I’d ever get lost.” He smirked.

“Are you sure about that?” Saïx said from behind him. Axel felt his stomach drop. “Oh. Hello.”

He could hear the disdain in voice, and silently prayed that there wasn’t going to be a confrontation. The silence filled the room, Axel counting to ten in his head before he spoke.

“You know Roxas, right, Sai?” Axel didn’t bother to wait for an answer, because he knew what it would be. Instead, he decided to ask where the fourth person was. “Where’s Riku?”

“Putting his stuff away.” Roxas went back into the kitchen. “Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes.”

“Cool.” Axel walked into the cabin, and headed down a short hallway. He saw that the communal bathroom was at the end of the hallway, while the two bedrooms were on opposite sides of each other. He could see a light shining underneath the door on the right, and went towards the door on the left.

Opening the door, his hand moved blindly against the wall, and flipped a light switch, illuminating the room. “Fuck.” He mumbled, when he saw what was in the room.

“Don’t tell me. Only one bed.” Saïx said from behind him. “Damn it, Axel. Really? Did you do no research on this place before you booked it?”

He walked over towards the right side of the bed. “Look, I’ll just sleep on the couch, okay? I didn’t know there was only going to be one bed.”

“But you _did_ know Roxas was going to be here.” Saïx closed the door.

“So what if I did?” Axel dropped his bag on the floor. “Look, I don’t know what the hell your beef with him is.”

Amber eyes narrowed, as the grimace stayed on Saïx’ face. “You wouldn’t, would you?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” The redhead stared at his best friend. When there was no answer, he sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I’m going to go grab the booze. Do whatever the hell you want. You heard Roxas - dinner is in 20. Now more like 10.” He walked past him, and left the bedroom.

Just as he walked out into the hallway, the fourth guest walked out of the other room. “Ah, Axel. When did you get here?” Riku asked. “Need help with anything in your car?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, Riku.”

They walked out to the car together, Axel popping the trunk open. The light was fading from the sky, the sky a deep purple with more stars in the sky than Axel could remember ever seeing. He kept looking up, fascinated by what he could see, since the most stars they were able to see in the city were technically planets.

“Have you never seen stars like this?” Riku asked, grabbing one case of 24 beers out of the trunk. “And jeez, Axel, did you bring enough booze with you? We’re only here two nights.”

Snorting, he reached down and grabbed the second case of beer. “Trust me, I don’t think I brought enough.” He kept the trunk open, as there was one more case, plus some hard liquor in the back, and a case of bottled water.

Glad that they had left the front door ajar, he pushed it open with his hip, and walked into the kitchen. He saw Roxas standing over the stove, cooking what looked like spaghetti and meatballs. “Smells good, Rox.” He grinned, balancing the box of beers on his knee while he opened the fridge with his now free hand.

“Thanks.” The blonde flashed a radiant smile at him, the redhead automatically returning the grin.

He set the case of beer down, and started to unpack the bottles and put them on the bottle shelf. “Riku, just set that case down. If you wouldn’t mind grabbing the rest, that’d be cool. Leave the water. I’ll grab it when I’m done.”

“Alright.”

Once all 24 beers were in their new home, he closed the fridge door, and stood up. Inhaling deeply, he felt his stomach rumble. “Dinner almost done?” He looked over at the stove, and saw Roxas was no longer standing there.

“Yep.” Roxas was setting plates on the small dining table. “Saïx? Are you hungry?”

“Not particularly.” Axel didn’t realize that Saïx had come out of the room. He walked out of the kitchen, and saw him putting logs into the fireplace.

“Well, if you want to eat, there’s plenty to go around.”

“Like I’d eat anything you made,” Saïx mumbled under his breath. Axel felt his stomach clench, wondering where this overwhelming sadness was coming from. At least Roxas didn’t hear the comment, as he was too busy speaking to Riku.

Heading back outside, Axel grabbed the case of water, and shut his trunk. He almost dropped it on the ground, when he saw Saïx standing right in front of him.

“Holy shit, Sai!” The adrenaline had started to pump through his body. “What the fuck are you doing out here?”

“Is the reason you didn’t tell me who was going to be here because you knew I wouldn’t agree to coming up here?” Saïx asked, his arms crossed over his chest, speaking low. “I don’t think that’s very fair of you, Axel.”

He groaned low, not at all ready for this conversation. “Look, Sai. They’re here for the reason I told you. They’re taking Professor Xemnas’ course, and they need the credit for the field work. It made sense to me to invite them, when I had overheard them talking in the communal room. It’s just three days, Sai. And even then, it’s more like two and a half. You don’t have to talk to either of them.”

“I still have no bars.”

Axel set the case of water on the top of the trunk, and pulled his phone out. “Don’t worry, I-” He stopped talking, as he looked at his phone.

“You don’t either, do you.”

“No.” Axel sighed. “Look, there’s a television-”

“No signal. I tried it already.” The anger radiating off of Saïx made Axel wish that he could just go home, rather than have to deal with this side of his best friend for the next three days.

“Then, I guess we’re just stuck up here and maybe, just _maybe_ , we’ll have to talk to each other. Neither Roxas, nor Riku, have ever done anything to you to warrant you being an ass towards them. Get over it, okay?” He picked up the water, and headed back into the house, leaving Saïx outside. He wasn’t going to let him ruin the next few days.

Dinner was as awkward as Axel had expected it to be. Saïx did eventually join them, but didn’t really make any conversation. Not that the redhead expected him to, as he was already a person that didn’t talk a lot, even around people he did like. The other three talked mostly about their professor, and how much they were not looking forward to the schoolwork they were supposed to do up in the woods.

“Strange question to ask, but does your bedroom only have one bed?” Roxas asked, towards the end of the meal. “Because our room only has one.”

“Oh, good. So, does that mean you and Riku will be sharing the couch?” Saïx looked at Axel, a small smirk on his face.

Rolling his eyes, the redhead gave a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m more than happy to sleep on the floor. I don’t care.” He got up and gathered everyone’s plates.

“We can switch off.” Riku followed him back into the kitchen. “I don’t mind taking the floor tonight.”

“Alright.” Axel nodded. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Roxas looking at Saïx. Saïx was looking anywhere but where the spiky blonde was sitting. Sighing, he walked over to the fridge. “Anyone want a beer?”

“Yes, please.” Roxas replied.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Saïx asked.

Grabbing four beers, Axel used the bottle opener on his keychain to open each bottle. He left one next to where Riku was doing the dishes, then walked over to the kitchen table. He set a bottle down next to Roxas, and ruffled his hair. He walked over to Saïx and thrust the beer into his hand a little rougher than he intended, some of the suds spilling out of the top.

“Even if he’s not, it’s not like we’re going anywhere tonight. So, just give it a rest, Sai.” He looked into his best friend’s eyes, and saw a strange look there, something Axel couldn’t recall ever seeing before. Shaking it off, he took a swig of his beer. “I’m heading outside for a bit.”

Not bothering to listen to anyone, he headed out the back door, and saw the moon steadily rising into the sky. Walking away from the house, heading towards a clearing, he pulled his pack of smokes out of his pockets, and lit one. He heard the sound of someone walking towards him. Taking a deep drag of his smoke, he exhaled, the hit of nicotine calming his frayed nerves.

“Didn’t know you smoked.” Riku stood next to him. “Can I bum one?”

“You left Roxas alone in there with Sai?” Axel pulled the smokes out of his pocket, and offered one to him.

“Nope!” Roxas appeared behind Riku. “I decided to come outside too. It’s not that often you get to see stars like this.”

“Right.” Axel looked back over his shoulder, and saw Saïx in the living room, a book on his lap. He wanted to ask him to join them, but with the tension already high, he didn’t need to exacerbate that even more. He took a sip of his beer. “At least we don’t have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“More time for booze.” Riku smirked, sipping his own beer. “I mean, we’ve got plenty of it.”

The redhead nodded his head. “That we do.” He took another swig of his beer, and looked up at the night sky.

Once they headed back inside, they all because to have a casual conversation as the liquor began to loosen their tongues - Saïx included. It seemed that he was relaxing more with each beer that he drank, so Axel made sure to keep him refilled. After about an hour of awkward small talk, Axel decided to change tactics, because he could feel the tension in the room and it was only growing worse as they all started to crowd around the fire, the major heat source in the cabin.

“Hey guys, I’ve got an idea.” Axel picked up his beer, and took a sip. “Wanna play a game?”

“Sure!” Roxas answered immediately. “What type of game?”

“You say sure, and you don’t know what he’s going to suggest?” Saïx half-heartedly mumbled under his breath. “What if he wants to play with knives? Would you still say yes?”

Axel turned, and flicked Saïx’ arm. “Quit it, Sai. At least _somebody_ wants to play a game. If you don’t want to, then fine, but don’t bother those of us that wish to have a little bit of fun.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to play.” He folded his arms over his chest. “What about Riku?”

All three looked over at him. “Yeah, I guess I’ll play. Anyone want a beer, first?”

“Just bring four, Riku.” Axel got up from the couch, and pushed the small coffee table out of the way, essentially boxing them in. He moved to sit in front of the fire, his back towards it, finishing off his beer. “Let’s all sit in a circle.”

“Must we?” Saïx said, but began to slide off the couch, resting his back against it.

Roxas was already on the floor, sitting across from Axel. “What sort of game are we going to play? Is it a card game? A board game?”

Riku walked back into the room, and set the four beers down in the middle. He took a seat across from Saïx, and grabbed one of the beers. “If you say we’re playing Truth or Dare, I’m going to bed.” He remarked, sipping some of his beer.

“No, you can’t go to bed. Where’s the fun in that?” Axel asked, grabbing another beer for himself.

“Really? Truth or Dare?” Saïx sighed. “Fine. This should be interesting.”

“That’s the point, Sai.” Axel winked. The tension was still there, but at least his best friend hadn’t put up a huge fight. “Now, who wants to go first?”

“I guess I will.” Riku set the beer down. “Do I just tell you what I want to pick?”

“Well, I mean, I guess. But, I figured we’d play the game ‘Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat. But first, we all must agree that it’s no holds bar. Anything goes.’” He looked around, and saw all three nod in agreement. “So, now that that’s settled,” Axel crossed his legs, pulling his knees up to his chest, “which do you want to pick?”

Tilting his head, Riku thought for a few moments. “Truth.”

“Have you ever thought about anyone in this room sexually?” Axel kept his voice neutral, and his face blank.

“....Yes.” Blue-green eyes met his own. “Do I have to say who?”

“Nope.” The redhead smirked. “Let’s just go in a clockwise circle? So, I guess that means it’s your turn to ask Roxas.”

The spiky blonde’s face looked rather pinked. Riku turned towards him. “Alright. Roxas? Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?”

“Um...repeat?” Roxas asked.

“Have you thought about anyone in this room in a sexual way?” Riku repeated the question Axel had asked him.

“Yes.” He replied without hesitation. Axel looked at him, and felt his pulse quicken a little, as their eyes made contact for a brief moment. “Saïx?” Roxas looked at the other. “Which do you pick?”

“Dare.” Saïx’ arms were still crossed over his chest, his lips set in a thin line.

Axel was curious to see just what Roxas was going to come up with. He could think of so many things he would want to ask him to do. There was a small part of him regretting not telling Riku to go counterclockwise with the game. Pushing his hair back off of his face, he looked over at Saïx, and waited patiently for Roxas to speak.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“Absolutely not.” Saïx shook his head.

“Ah, ah.” Axel said, feeling a flush come over his body at the dare. “We decided that anything goes. So, you have to do exactly what he says, Sai.”

Amber eyes looked over at him, narrowed into slits. “Fine.” He leaned towards where the blonde was sitting, and kissed his cheek. “There. Happy?”

“You’re the worst.” Axel rolled his eyes. Of course he’d find a loophole to the game. Roxas didn’t specify what type of kiss, so really, Saïx did comply with the dare.

Roxas’ cheek was bright red. “S-Sai, it’s your turn to ask.”

“Well, idiot?” Saïx asked, taking a sip of his beer, and looked over at Axel. “What’s it going to be?”

“Truth.” The word came out fast, surprising himself, as well as his best friend who was asking it.

Taking his time, Saïx let the silence draw out, as he thought of a question. “Fine. Who have you thought about, sexually, in this room?”

“All of you.” He took a large gulp of his beer, starting to feel that flush come back over his body. Unable to look at his best friend, as he had never once thought of telling him about those thoughts, he turned and looked at Riku. “Guess it’s back to you, Riku.”

“Dare.” Riku said.

“I dare you to take off all of your clothes, except for your underwear.” He couldn’t decide which was the lesser of two evils. Part of him wanted to dare Riku to kiss either Roxas or Saïx, but not knowing which person he had thought about in the past, he didn’t want to pick the wrong person. And he could already hear Saïx protesting inside of his mind, so that definitely wasn’t going to be someone he’d pick.

The silver-haired youth stood up, and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a pale chest and a somewhat defined six-pack. He unbuckled his belt, and pulled his pants off, keeping his black boxer briefs on his body. Shaking his head, short silver hair flying around a little, Riku looked over at the redhead.

“Mind if I keep my socks on? It’s a little chilly in here.”

“Not at all.” Axel grinned, thoroughly impressed by Riku’s body. He tried not to stare too much, but his eyes kept being drawn back towards that delectable set of abs. His arm started to sting, and his hand went to the area as a afterthought. “Ouch!” He rubbed his arm, the familiar tingle of being hit finally registering to his brain.

“Ogle him later.” Saïx wore a smirk on his face.

Blushing, he kept his head down, as he listened to Riku ask Roxas. “Dare.” Roxas replied, keeping his eyes on Riku’s face.

“I dare you to kiss Axel’s neck for 20 seconds.”

Instantly, the redhead felt that heat return. He had flirted with the blonde on more than one occasion, but it had been nothing more than that. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Saïx’ smirk had settled to be a grimace, and his eyes were now narrowed. As Roxas approached him, he tilted his head towards the right, exposing the left side of his neck to him.

“S-Sorry about this,” Roxas mumbled.

Lips touched the side of his neck, making him involuntarily moan. He could feel Roxas’ hot breath on the back of his neck, as his lips kissed a line up towards his ear. He kept his hands on the floor, balancing himself, when his gut reaction was to place them on Roxas’ shoulder, to anchor him and not allow those kisses to stop. They felt so damn good.

“Time’s up.” Riku announced what felt like a moment later, but apparently twenty seconds had gone by.

Roxas pulled away from him, wiping his lips as he went to go and sit back in his spot. Axel’s skin tingled where Roxas’ lips had been. He kept his eyes averted, not wanting to see something there. It was nice flirting with him, but anything more than that, it wasn’t something Axel was interested in. No, his interests were elsewhere.

“Sai? Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat?”

“Repeat.” Saïx growled out.

“Then, kiss Axel’s neck for 20 seconds.”

Still in a stupor, the redhead was surprised to see Saïx moving closer to him. “Huh?” He blinked a few times, trying to recall what Roxas had just said, but it was fuzzy.

“Oh, I see. You tilt your head for him, but not for me?” His best friend accused him.

Moving on automatic, Axel tilted his head towards the left, somehow knowing Saïx probably wouldn’t want to kiss the same area that Roxas just had. Call it a hunch, call it what you will, but Axel just knew that if he were to tilt his head in the other direction, either Saïx would just go for the other side, or force his head to do it. He held his breath, trying not to anticipate Saïx’ next move.

When his lips touched the hollow of his neck, Axel immediately grew weak, moaning louder than what had escaped before. In every scenario he had imagined this happening, never did he think it would be because of a dare. There was a soft tenderness to that first kiss, Saïx’ lips barely touching his neck. The hint of a kiss was making his heart beat fast, as he tilted his head more, offering more of his neck to Saïx. This time, he let his hand grab onto Saïx’ shoulder, the feeling too powerful to ignore. He heard him groan low, the noise only something Axel had ever fantasized about. This was better than his fantasy, as it was the real thing. Just as Roxas had done, Saïx began to kiss a line up the side of his neck. When he got near his ear, Axel acted on impulse, and turned his head towards Saïx’.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, both moaning low at the contact. He wanted to taste those lips more. No, _needed_ to taste them more. He began to open his mouth, anxious to feel what Saïx’ tongue felt like, when there was a loud cough to the left of him. The kiss broke off, their foreheads touching as the both of them panted softly. Axel silently wished that nothing had interrupted them.

“It’s your turn, Axel.” Riku said, covering his lap with his arms. The redhead looked down, and saw that he was sporting a rather obvious erection. Was he turned on because of what had just happened? No, that couldn’t be it. He sat back in his seat, as Saïx went and sat back down in his spot.

Suddenly feeling very cold, even with the fire against his back, Axel looked at his best friend. He saw something in his eyes that either he had chosen to ignore, or had just been completely oblivious to it before their shared kiss. Even if the neck kiss had been a dare, their actual kiss had not been. And, he really wanted to kiss him again, that small taste not enough.

“Dare.” His lips curled up in a smirk.

“I dare you to strip down, just as Riku has done.” Saïx said. “But….. no underwear.”

“Is that all?” The redhead stood up, and pulled off his long-sleeved shirt. He knew that there was going to be no way to cover up how aroused he was by what had just happened, but it looked like he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Modesty wasn’t an issue for him, but when he was sporting a chubby, it sort of creeped in. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his pants down, making sure to grab onto his underwear with it, and kicked the clothing off. Not bothering to cover himself with his hands, he just looked down at Saïx, and saw that his mouth was open in surprise. “Can I sit back down now?”

Saïx nodded his head, eyes clearly focused on the one part of his anatomy Axel had a feeling everyone was looking at. He was at full mast, as that kiss had turned him on more than he cared to admit. He took his seat, and crossed his legs. “Alright, Riku. Your turn.”

“Fuck.” Roxas said from across the way. Raising his eyebrow, Axel looked at him, and smirked.

“Is that a request, Roxas? Because I’m pretty sure it’s Riku’s turn right now, and not yours. If you want to just go out of turn, then fine. You know, maybe Riku and I shouldn’t be the only ones in a state of nakedness. You should join us.” Axel sat back, balancing himself on the heels of his hands, extending his legs outwards.

He thought that there would be protests, but both Saïx and Roxas stood up, and began to get undressed. He kept his eyes level, not wanting to look at either, even though the temptation was there. How this evening had dissolved into the four of them now sitting around almost completely naked was beyond Axel’s comprehension, but if he drew attention to it, then it may end. He saw Saïx kept his boxers on, but Roxas went full commando with Axel, sporting a similar boner. Looking over at Sai, he saw that his eyes were looking at something behind Riku, keeping his eyes away from the two naked men.

“Can I take my turn now?” Riku asked, his cheeks a bright pink. “I mean if that’s okay?”

“Course, Ri-ku.” Axel kept himself balanced on his hands, not bothering to cover up his arousal. “What’s it going to be?”

“D-Dare.”

“I dare you to pull Saïx’ underwear off with your teeth.”

Saïx’ eyes suddenly looked over at him. He shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes locked onto Saïx’, before he stopped looking into the redhead’s eyes. Axel looked down and saw Riku kneeling in front of Saïx, his blue-green eyes brighter than normal.

“S-Sorry, Saïx.” Riku said quietly, before becoming eye level with his hip bone.

Teeth grabbed onto the elastic band of Saïx’ boxers, Riku pulling it down towards his mid-thigh. He started to reach up to grab the other side, but Axel quickly spoke up. “No, Riku. No hands.” Watching Saïx’ hands ball into fists by his side, he waited for the disagreement to come from him. When there was none, Axel watched Riku move towards his other leg, his lips coming dangerously close to the tip of Saïx’ cock, which was popping out of the top of his underwear.

“Do it, Riku.” Axel spoke low. He could see the pink return to his cheeks, as his lips were still hovering near the exposed flesh. “No one will judge you.”

A soft moan made the redhead turn towards the sound. His eyes widened only slightly, as he saw Roxas was pleasuring himself, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the two currently involved in the dare. Axel did not expect him to be the one to cave first, but he was sort of glad to see it, as that would make things a little easier. Maybe.

Riku’s lips kissed the tip of Saïx’ cock, and the sound that came out of Saïx’ throat went straight to Axel’s own dick. Deciding that Saïx was more than taken care of, he crawled on his knees over to where Roxas was. He looked over at his best friend, and saw that his eyes were closed, his mouth hanging opening as Riku pulled the head of his cock into his mouth, and began to suck gently on it. The redhead didn’t bother to correct him, as he watched Riku slide the boxers off of Saïx’ body, too enthralled by the low moans coming from Saïx’ mouth. A small part of his brain began to criticize him, making him feel bad that it wasn’t him doing this, after the way Saïx had made him feel when he had kissed his neck, but there was still plenty of time to return the favor.

“Would you like some help?” He asked, meeting Roxas’ eyes. He saw a look of terror there, before he recognized what Axel was offering. “It seems like the two of them are busy. Unless you were set on continuing this game? Because, if you are…” He leaned forward, and spoke softly into Roxas’ ear, “I have a feeling you may be waiting a bit for Riku to ask you.”

Both looked over at Riku and Saïx, moaning in different octaves at the sight. There was no decorum now that the lines had been blurred. Saïx was pushing into Riku’s mouth more, his hands pushing through the short silver strands of his hair. Axel reached down, and wrapped his hand around Roxas’, failing to touch his cock on purpose. He guided his hand up and down, helping him masturbate as they kept their eyes on the other two.

“Be-Be-Bedroom?” Saïx half-moaned, half-groaned out loud, as Riku began to bob his head more. “Please?”

“What a wonderful idea.” Axel looked at Roxas. “Bedroom?”

He was surprised when the blonde leaned forward, and pressed his lips against his own. Axel hadn’t been expecting it, but now that it was happening, he could only just go with it. Roxas’ lips were different from Saïx’, but contained a low burning heat he began to feel deep inside of him as their lips kept connecting over and over. He wanted to touch him, taste him more, but it was getting rather uncomfortable on the floor. He felt someone pull on his hair, making the kiss end preemptively.

“Ouch!” He pulled back, and rubbed the back of his head. He saw Saïx looking down at him, a smirk on his face. Riku was already making his way back to the bedroom.

“Come on.” Saïx held out his hand to him. He took the offered hand, and was pulled up into a standing position. He looked behind him, and did the same thing for Roxas.

When they entered Saïx’ bedroom, Riku was already waiting for them on the bed, his boxers gone. Now all four of them were naked, with nothing to hide behind. Axel licked his lips, as his eyes traveled over his toned body. He followed Saïx towards the bed, who sat down in the middle. Roxas sat opposite of Riku, with Axel next to his best friend.

“What should we do?” Riku broke the silence in the room, as they all got comfortable on the California king-sized mattress.

Before he could suggest something, Axel was pulled down towards Saïx, their lips connecting in a heated kiss. He groaned low, opening his mouth to welcome Saïx’ tongue in. He heard Saïx moan a little louder as their tongues touched for the first time, drawing a low moan from Axel’s own throat. A pair of hands were on his hips, and he moved accordingly to where they wanted his body to go. Axel began to deepen the kiss, as he felt Saïx being moved in a similar fashion. Something wet touched the tip of his cock, effectively ending the kiss he was sharing with Saïx as he tossed his head back with a loud moan.

“Fuck!” He hadn’t been expecting it, his senses on overload as that warm heat surrounded his cock more. He looked down, and saw silver hair, surprised that it wasn’t Roxas, given what they had all been doing before they had come into the bedroom. “Nnngh...Riku…” His hands moved towards his head, as he spread his legs a little more.

He glanced over at Saïx and saw that Roxas was timidly doing the same thing to him, and he could see the confliction on Saïx’ face. He threaded his fingers through Riku’s short locks, and began to speak low, enjoying the show next to him. “Don’t be so shy, Roxas. I know your mouth can take more of him.”

“S-Shut up, Axel,” Saïx groaned low.

“Stop trying to fight it, Sai,” He rolled his hips, pushing against the wet tongue that was teasing the shit out of the tip of his cock. “Fuck, Riku, you suck cock so good….” He closed his eyes, savoring the torture for a few moments.

“But why...himaaaaaah!” It sounded like Saïx had finally given up fighting, as Roxas began to suck hard on him.

Axel’s fingers tugged gently on Riku’s hair, looking back over at what Roxas was doing to Saïx’ cock. He leaned over, and spoke low in his ear. “I wish it was me sucking that beautiful cock of yours, Sai. Roxas looks like he’s really going to town, and it sounds like you’re thoroughly enjoying it.” He moaned loud, Riku beginning to deepthroat his cock taking him by surprise. “FUCK!”

“Wish that...too…” Saïx’ low guttural moan pushed Axel’s lust higher. “Roxas, d-don’t stop what you’re doing!”

He looked over, and saw Roxas and Riku were moving in sync, both bobbing their heads in time together. Reaching over with his free hand, he grabbed onto Saïx’ hand, lacing their fingers together. He felt him grip tightly to his hand, as they both moaned in harmony. The hand in Riku’s hair gave a sharp pull, the only warning Axel was able to give before he started to come hard, his release shooting into the back of Riku’s throat. He could hear Saïx moaning Roxas’ name, repeating it every few seconds, before letting out a loud moan, his climax hitting him hard.

Panting hard, Axel whimpered softly, as Riku began to kiss his sensitive organ. “N-No more.” He begged, hearing a low chuckle come from Riku’s mouth.

“You’re not going to pass out, are you?” Roxas asked, wiping off his mouth with his fingers.

Moving on impulse, Axel let go of Saïx’ hand, and reached for Roxas’. He pulled his fingers into his mouth, licking off the little bit of spunk that had not made it down Roxas’ throat. He moaned low at the taste, and could hear both Saïx and Roxas moaning in approval. Riku’s fingers were now in Saïx’ mouth, his best friend tasting his own release. A few adjustments to their positions, and suddenly Axel found Roxas straddling his lap, while Riku was laying on his side, his back pressed against Saïx’ chest.

“Lube?” Axel moaned low, as he began to grind against Roxas’ ass. “Please tell me you brought some up here with you, Sai.”

Amber eyes met his, as Saïx pulled back from kissing Riku. “Bag. Front pocket.”

Lifting Roxas off of his lap, Axel chuckled at the soft whine that fell from his lips. “I’ll be right back, Roxas. Don’t worry.” He rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip, which Roxas had stuck out in a mock pout. His thumb wound up in his mouth, the gentle suction around his digit causing him to forget just what was supposed to be doing.

“Axel.” Saïx’ low voice brought him back. Pulling his finger out of Roxas’ mouth, he cupped his cheek with his hand.

“Hold that thought, Rox.” He went over to Saïx’ bag, and rooted around the front pocket. He found the bottle of lube after a few tries, pulling out a medium sized bottle. “Geez, Sai, were you thinking something might happen up here this weekend?”

“Shut up.” Axel was going to say something more, but stopped as he watched Roxas move towards Saïx. The blonde began to kiss the back of his neck, startling him at first, but then Saïx began to moan low, acknowledging his presence without so much as a word.

He was enraptured by the display; Saïx’ back arched - chest jutting out, as he pushed his head back, azure hair spilling towards the middle of his back. Roxas bit down gently, drawing a loud, caterwauling moan from Saïx’ lips.

“Sounds like you’re really hating this, Sai,” Axel smirked, pouring some of the lube onto his finger. He got behind Roxas, and pressed a slick finger against his entrance, teasing the smooth skin.

“Suffering…” Saïx moaned low at the noises Roxas was now making. “What are you doing to him, Axel?” His head tilted back more, Riku now facing him, kissing the base of Saïx’ neck.

“Prepping him, of course.” Axel moved closer to the blonde, slipping his finger into him slowly. “Isn’t that right, Roxas?” He spoke near Roxas’ ear, enjoying the muted moans he was making, as his mouth was still latched onto the back of Saïx’ neck.

No verbal answer was procured, but instead, Roxas pushed his hips backwards, forcing Axel’s finger deeper into him. The redhead moaned low, enjoying the cacophony of their moans, all at different pitches. The low moans coming for Saïx were making Axel ache to touch him as well, wanting to participate in giving him the attention he’s been dying to give him since he had started to have feelings for him. Which, if he was honest with himself, had been quite a long time. He wanted to prep Roxas more, though, as an idea ran through his mind.

Pushing a second finger into him, Axel leaned forward, and brushed his lips over Saïx’ ear. “What do you say, you take Riku, while I take Roxas….and let the two of them enjoy each other as well?”

He knew the other two could hear him speaking, but it was still fun to talk to Saïx as if they weren’t there, and he wasn’t two fingers deep inside of Roxas’ body. Saïx nodded his head, groaning a little as Riku started to lick his nipples with tender care. Using his free hand, he uncapped the lube with his thumb, and poured some of the liquid onto Saïx’ hand. Figuring he put enough on there, Axel recapped it, and set it towards the end of the bed. He pushed his two fingers deeper into Roxas, and began to scissor them gently, spreading him wide.

“Aah!!” Roxas let go of Saïx’ neck, moaning loud as he pushed himself back towards the redhead.

Axel placed his arm around the blonde’s stomach, and pulled him flush against him. “Does that feel good, Roxas?”

“S-So good!”

Saïx was murmuring into Riku’s ear, whose forehead was resting against his shoulder as Saïx’ fingers pushed deeper into his body. He knew Roxas was about ready, and needed to get the two of them situated, if this was going to work. He added a third finger, just for good measure, and crooked his middle finger slowly, searching for that special spot deep inside of Roxas’ body.

“Axel!!” He shouted, when the tip of his finger pushed against the bundle of nerves.

“Yes…” Axel moaned low, stroking that spot a few more times, before pulling his fingers out. “Roxas. Help me get ready?” He laid on his side, his head towards the foot of the bed, his feet now near Saïx’ head. He reached for the bottle of lube with his clean hand, and held it out to the blonde.

After a few whispered words, Riku moved to be on the other side of Saïx’ body, with Saïx laying on his side. Roxas’ hand was stroking Axel’s cock slowly, coating him nicely. His toes kept curling, as the blonde’s hand kept rubbing across the crown, his libido skyrocketing with each pump of his hand. Roxas handed the bottle of lube to Riku, who poured some onto Saïx’ dick, and began the same preparation process.

Once they were all ready to go, Axel pulled Roxas to lay in front of him, the blonde’s back towards his chest. Riku and Saïx mirrored the position, only their heads were by Axel and Roxas’ feet. Understanding dawned on both Roxas and Riku at the same time, as their eyes were level with each other’s cocks. Axel looked over Roxas’ shoulder, and saw amber eyes staring at him. With a small nod of his head, he placed the tip of his cock against Roxas’ entrance, and pushed into him slowly.

He lifted his knee up, balancing it on Roxas’ hip as he pushed deeper into his body, the warmth surrounding his dick making him moan low. He could hear Saïx moaning in a dark timbre, the sound nothing like Axel had heard him make before. He watched both Riku and Roxas lean forward, and couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips, as both took each other’s cocks into their mouths. Their low, muffled moans began to spur the two on.

Each thrust of Axel’s hips pushed Roxas forward, making the blonde take more of Riku into his mouth. He could see Riku’s nose hitting the base of Roxas’ pelvis, his mouth fully engulfing the blonde down his throat. Axel began to thrust his hips harder, sinking himself deeper and deeper into Roxas’ body. He looked down, and watched Saïx’ dick pounding into Riku’s body with a delicate roughness, pulling more loud, guttural moans from Saïx’ throat. Each guttural moan made Axel’s dick throb more, making him start to pound hard into Roxas. There were no protests, as Roxas was too busy sucking Riku’s cock as if his life depended on it, almost moving his hips erratically. Riku followed every thrust, making the same desperate noises that Roxas was making. Reaching up, Axel grabbed onto Saïx’ ankle, wanting some form of contact with his best friend, as they fucked these two into sobbing messes. He felt Saïx wrap his hand around his ankle, the bond solidifying between the two. Without warning, Roxas was squeezing tight around his cock, and he could hear Riku moaning as he swallowed his release. Axel thrusted a few more times, burying himself deeper into that warm heat, and began to come hard. The tips of his fingers dug into Saïx’ flesh, holding onto him for dear life as he rode out his orgasm,

Roxas’ body spasming around him with each small roll of his hips. He could feel Saïx gripping him just as tight, the sound of the moan coming out of him almost sounding like a loud howl. Just as fast as they had peaked, it was over in a matter of moments.

Axel slipped out of Roxas, as his cock grew soft. He felt the blonde rest against him, panting hard as he pulled away from Riku’s own softening arousal. Keeping Roxas close in his arms, Axel moved the two of them so that they were laying in the same position as Saïx and Riku. All had content looks on their faces, each wearing a goofy smile. This wasn’t at all what the redhead had thought was going to happen with their game of truth or dare, but he sure as fuck wasn’t complaining about it either.

“Should we go back to the other room?” Riku was the first to break the silence, just as he had been the first to ask earlier when they had all arrived into the bedroom together.

“You don’t have to,” Saïx’ voice was a bit lethargic. “The bed may be a little cramped.”

Roxas chuckled softly. “Come on, Riku.” He sat up, and turned towards Axel. Their lips met in a soft kiss. “See you in the morning, Axel.”

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly, his brain still processing just what had happened. He saw Saïx and Riku sharing a similar kiss, before Riku pulled away.

They both watched the two leave the bedroom, Riku closing the door behind them. Axel turned and looked at his best friend, unsure of what he should do now.

“Do you want me to go sleep on the couch?” He had to ask, since that was what the arrangement had been prior to their…. activities.

Saïx moved closer to him, and rested his head underneath his chin. “Don’t you dare.”

“Fine, then.” Axel wrapped his arm around him, thankful that his dirty hand was with his dead arm between their bodies. “Saïx…?”

“Let’s talk in the morning. I need to sleep. Now.” Saïx mumbled low, his breaths becoming steadier as time ticked by.

“We definitely need to talk.” Axel kissed the top of his head, and closed his eyes. “I don’t know how happy you’re going to be when I tell you how I feel about you.”

There was no reply, Saïx’ snores both made the redhead happy and a little sad. Guess he would find out what this all meant in the morning. He hoped it wasn’t going to be awkward the next three days they were up here.


	2. Abundant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning now, and everyone has to face the consequences of what happened the night before. Or, do they?

The lack of city noises outside woke Axel up earlier than he had hoped the next morning. He could hear Saïx snoring softly, his back turned towards him. He watched his shoulders rise and fall with each slow breath, his hand itching to touch his body. But, he knew he couldn’t do that, not until he talked about what happened last night. Sliding out of the bed, he stood up and stretched, being careful to not make too much noise. The sun was waking up the sky, muted indigo slowly transitioning to a soft pink.

He grabbed the towel he brought with him out of his bag, and walked over to the door. Pulling it open, he was thankful that it didn't squeak. Stepping out into the hallway, he saw that the door opposite their room was still closed, the other two no doubt sleeping still. He walked to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

Turning the shower on, he saw only a small window for ventilation. Cracking it open, he could see that the steam was already saturating the room. Finishing up his business, he flushed the toilet, and opened the door, hoping the sound of the shower wouldn’t wake any of the others up. He got into the shower, and stood under the hot spray, closing his eyes as he sighed softly.

Saïx’ moans were echoing in his ears, as his mind replayed what they had done the night before. He could see his mouth opening, those delectable moans spilling forth as Roxas had pleasured him orally. Placing his hands against the shower wall, he groaned softly, the blood rushing towards his cock, becoming harder the more he thought about it.

Lost in his memories, he didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open more, someone walking in. He was vaguely aware of the noises he was making, too focused on remembering those soft moans ringing loud in his mind. The shower curtain pulled back, startling him, his hands now trying to cover his body to hide his arousal.

“Why are you covering up? It’s not like I didn’t see you naked last night.” Saïx stood there, a small smirk on his face.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Axel turned his back, lowering his arms. “What are you doing up? I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

The curtain was pulled back into place. “I had to go to the bathroom.” He could see Saïx’ silhouette by the toilet, choosing then to stick his head completely under the water so he didn’t actively listen to him relieve himself. “Besides, I don’t really sleep late anyway.”

“Ah, okay.” Axel stayed put, his boner deflating a little as the water drenched him. “I’ll try not to make too much noise when I’m finished in here.”

He yelped, the water turning icy cold when Saïx flushed the toilet. “I suppose I should have warned you I was finished.” He could hear Saïx chuckling softly, making the icy water a little bit more bearable.

“Oh, ha ha.” He shivered, the warmth slowly returning to water.

“Is there room for two in there?”

Axel’s heart stopped at the question. “Yeah, I think so. Why?”

“Probably wouldn’t hurt to conserve water.” The curtain was pulled back again. He moved back a little, leaving room for Saïx to enter the shower. “Thank you.” He stepped in, and pulled the curtain around him.

Heart pounding in his ears, Axel kept his eyes downcast, a wave of nervousness engulfing him from out of nowhere. There was room in the shower for two, but just barely. His body was growing warm, and it wasn’t due to the temperature of the water.

“Why are you looking down?” Saïx asked, standing under the spray of the water. “It’s not like you to be so shy.”

“We haven’t talked about what happened last night yet.” Axel mumbled, keeping his eyes down. “I thought we’d talk about that before we took a shower together.”

“What’s there to talk about?” That question got the redhead’s attention, lifting his head to look up. He saw Saïx tilt his head back, the water cascading down his chest. He bit his lip, afraid of making a noise at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the wall. “Are you serious, Sai? You’re asking me what’s there to talk about? How about how we had sex with Riku and Roxas? About how I kissed you?”

“So? It was the alcohol.” Saïx’ amber eyes seemed to glow as their eyes met.

“You don’t honestly believe that, do you?” Axel could feel his heart shattering in his chest. He didn’t regret what had happened last night, and had been about his wits when everything had happened, but to hear Saïx say that it was all the alcohol really hurt.

An eyebrow raised up. “Do you not?”

“The only reason I would say that I think it was the alcohol is that it finally gave me the courage to kiss you.” He looked into Saïx’ eyes. “I’ve wanted to do that for quite awhile now.”

“Really?” The surprise in Saïx’ voice threw Axel for a loop. “But, I thought-”

“You thought what? That I liked Roxas?” A lightbulb went off in Axel’s head. “Oh, shit.  That’s it, isn’t it? That’s why you don’t like him.”

“It only took you half of the semester to figure that out. Good job.” Saïx clapped his hands.

“Don’t mock me, Sai.” He reached up and took the water away from Saïx, rinsing off his hair.

The silence was too much for the redhead. He looked over, and saw that he was watching him. “I didn’t mean to come across as mocking, Axel.”

“Really.” Snorting, he moved the water to be back between their bodies. “So, now that I’ve figured that out, does that mean you like me?”

“I would think that by what I did last night, that you would already know the answer to that question.” Now it was Saïx’ turn to mumble his reply.

Pausing a moment, Axel tried to remember what Saïx had done last night. “What? You mean, how you let both Riku and Roxas suck your dick?” A fist came towards his arm, and before he could dodge, it struck his upper arm. “Ouch! Jackass.”

“How about when I specifically picked ‘repeat’, so I could kiss your neck? Idiot.” Saïx began to wash his hair. “And really, if you wanted to suck my dick that bad, you should have just done it. Seemed like that’s what the other two did.”

Without thinking twice about it, the redhead dropped to his knees, and began to lick his semi-soft erection. The more he licked it, the more it grew, until it was completely hard for him. Moaning low, his mouth moved to cover the tip, his tongue darting across it, tasting the salty essence that made its presence known.

“ _Fuck_.” Saïx’ low moan made him shiver, as he began to suck gently on him. “Axel…” Fingers pushed their way through his sopping wet locks. He wanted to hear his name fall from Saïx’ lips again, that almost breathless quality making him tremble in all the right ways.

Pressing his nose against the kinky curls at the base of Saïx’ cock, he began to suck hard on him, not at all interested in taking his time. No, he needed to taste Saïx, and would do whatever it took to make him come fast, as he knew the other two had their own taste of him. Bobbing his head faster, he could feel Saïx move his hips with his movements, thrusting his cock further into his mouth. He could hear him moaning, the sounds unlike any of the moans he had heard leave his mouth the night before. Fingers pulled on his hair, Saïx thrusting himself against the redhead’s tongue. Axel was in heaven. This was it. He could die happy, by just what was happening right at this very moment. Bobbing his head faster, he hollowed his cheeks more, sucking vigorously on Saïx’ cock.

“G-Gonna-” It was the only warning that Axel got, before hot liquid began to shoot against the back of his throat. Groaning low, he began to swallow audibly, savoring how Saïx’ spunk tasted. He kept swallowing, until there was no more more to swallow, Saïx’ fingers releasing his hair.

He pulled back, his tongue lapping at the slit, wanting to draw more of that sweetness onto his tongue. He could hear Saïx groaning with each sweep of his tongue, the sound spurning him on to do it more.

“Tell me I suck your dick better than they did,” Axel spoke low, his lips gravitating towards the crown, unable to satisfy his thirst for Saïx’ cock.

“As if they could compare to you, Axel.” Saïx moaned low, pushing the tip of his cock against Axel’s lips.

“You’re just saying that.” He pulled the tip of his cock back into his mouth, sucking more on it.

“No, it’s...nngh...true…” Another low moan sent a shiver through Axel’s body. “S-Stop…”

Letting him fall out of his mouth, Axel wiped at the corners with his fingers. “You just said…?”

“Take me?” Saïx asked. “I want you to take me first…”

He stood up, moaning low. “First? What do you mean?” He grabbed some soap, not the ideal liquid for lube but it would do in a pinch. Saïx turned to face the wall, resting his head against the tiled wall.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about doing more things with those two this weekend.” Saïx moaned low, as Axel pushed a finger into him, his hips pushing backwards. “I am your best friend, remember…?”

Adding a second finger, the redhead groaned low. “Does that mean you wouldn’t be mad if something else were to happen, then?” He began to scissor his fingers, groaning low. “Fuck, Sai, you’re so _tight_.”

“D-Don’t do this much,” Saïx groaned, rolling his hips back. “And yes, that’s what I’m...nngh...saying. I know I wouldn’t mind more of…”

“More of what?” Axel spoke low into his ear. “Tell me what you want more of, Sai.” He added a third finger, finally getting him to loosen up more around him.

“Anything…. Everything…” Saïx moaned louder, the tip of Axel’s finger finding his prostate by accident. “AH!”

Axel pulled his fingers out of him, and poured more soap onto his arousal, lathering himself up a little bit. He placed the tip of his cock against Saïx’ entrance, and slid into him slowly. Moaning low, he began to scatter kisses onto Saïx’ shoulder, letting himself sink into him naturally, Saïx’ body pulling his cock deeper into him.

“Next time, we do this on a bed.” He whispered into his ear, as he thrust forward, groaning low into his ear. “Fuck, Sai…”

“Yes!”

Whether it was an agreement to Axel’s suggestion, or because Axel’s cock felt so good inside of him, the redhead didn’t know. He didn’t really care either way, as he began to set a fast rhythm, his own release dangerously close. He had honestly been surprised that he didn’t come when he had tasted Saïx’ release on his tongue, but it had been close. Being in a perpetual state of arousal had been somewhat painful. This, however, had made the pain worthwhile, as he sank himself deeper into Saïx’ body. Not wanting to be an inconsiderate lover, he reached his hand around Saïx, and wrapped it around his hard length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Neither gave a thought about their surroundings, nor how early it was, and instead were as loud as they could be. Each rough thrust of Axel’s hips had Saïx begging for more, his hips pushing back hard against the redhead. He bucked his hips fast, thrusting harder into his body, pressing his chest against Saïx’ back. Saïx clamped down hard around his cock as he began to orgasm, his release spilling over Axel’s fist, the redhead pumping him through his release. He thrust hard one last time, before letting his own release consume him, his voice cracking as he moaned loud.

Resting against his back, Axel slowly pulled his softening cock out of Saïx’ ass, both groaning low at the loss of connection. Lips touched his, as Saïx turned to face him, giving him soft kisses. There was no urgency in these kisses. No, these were soft and sweet, and each kiss was making Axel’s stomach twist, in a good way.

“We should probably finish up in here,” Saïx spoke, continuing to kiss him softly. “Quick wash up first, though.”

“Good idea.” The redhead nodded his head. He closed his eyes and turned his back, allowing some privacy as Saïx cleaned himself thoroughly. Grabbing some conditioner, so his hair wasn’t a complete wreck for the day, he poured some onto his hands and began to spread it over his damp hair.

“Finished.” Saïx said. “I’m going to get out. See you in the bedroom?” He pulled the shower curtain back a little, and stepped out, not giving the redhead a chance to say something.

Axel finished up in the shower, and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open to let all the steam out. Rubbing a towel over his head, he looked up and saw Saïx standing in the middle of the hallway. He was about to ask what was going on, when amber eyes met his, and he saw a finger against Saïx’ lip, telling him to be quiet.

He walked over to where he was, and his mouth fell open in surprise. The door to the room Roxas and Riku were sharing was ajar, and both could see into it. Riku was on his knees, Roxas behind him, thrusting hard into him. So hard, in fact, that the bed frame was knocking against the wall hard, but neither seemed to care. Riku was moaning, begging Roxas to ‘go _deeper_ , PLEASE!’ - the last word shouted, as the spiky blonde began to obey the command. Having seen enough, he took Saïx’ hand, and pulled him back into their bedroom, closing the door with as little sound as possible.

“Who knew that Riku would be the begging type?” Axel commented nonchalantly, smirking as he saw that Saïx was still in a daze. “Sai? You okay?”

“I think so.” He sat down on the bed. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“What do you mean?” Axel draped his wet hair towel over dresser. “I suppose I can make us breakfast, if you want.”

“No, I mean, the four of us. You and I? Those two?” Saïx pulled a pair of flannel pants on.

The redhead tied his hair up into a messy ponytail, not bothering to fix the strands he could feel clinging to the side of his neck. “I mean, what do you want me to say? I thought I made it pretty clear in the bathroom where you and I stand. Or, maybe I didn’t. I like you, Sai. A lot. I’m down to do whatever you are up for this weekend with those two, but when we go back to our real life?”

“That’ll be it? We’ll just go about our business, as if we hadn’t crossed that line?” Azure hair disappeared, as Saïx pulled a shirt over his head.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Axel sighed. “I want us to be together, Sai. This weekend, though - with these two - it’s anything goes. I saw how you looked at them a few minutes ago. I know you want to do something more with them.”

“Tsch.” Saïx headed towards the door. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He reached out, and palmed Saïx’ groin, smirking when he felt just how aroused he was by the little show they had just witnessed. “Clearly, I don’t.” He released his hold on him. He reached for Saïx’ hand, and placed it on his own body.

“You’re just this way because you like Roxas.” Saïx squeezed experimentally, making the redhead groan, before he pushed his hand away.

“Maybe I’m attracted to Riku. Ever thought of that?” Axel smirked, enjoying the look of shock cross over his best friend’s face. “And what the hell? You still haven’t said anything about what I said a minute ago.”

Opening the bedroom door, Saïx flipped his hair, leaving the redhead staring at his retreating form. He followed him, and collided into something solid. “Oof!” He groaned, staggering backwards.

“S-Sorry!” Roxas apologized, covering himself with his hands. Axel looked down, and smirked.

“Rox - it’s not like I was deep inside of you last night.” He winked, and left the spiky blonde alone in the hallway. Chuckling softly to himself, he walked into the living room, and saw Saïx already taking up residence on the couch, a book on his lap. “Breakfast?”

“Just don’t burn anything.” Saïx kept his head down, engrossed in the book, even though he had just picked it up.

The smell of his cooking drew the other two out into the living room, just as he was setting the scrambled eggs on the table. “Good morning. Did you guys sleep alright?” He asked, eyes drawn to the marks on Riku’s body. He was thoroughly impressed by Roxas, as he knew he hadn’t made those marks, and he was pretty sure Saïx hadn’t made them either.

“Yes, thanks. Food smells good. Is there coffee?” Riku asked.

“No, but you can make some. I brought some. Should be in that bag over there.” He pointed to a grocery bag on the floor.

He finished making the hash browns, the smell of percolating coffee making his blood sing. “Alright, food’s ready.” He announced.

They all sat down at table, no one really looking at each other. Chuckling, Axel decided it was probably best to clear the air, because if they didn’t, it might be extremely awkward the next two days they were here. After everyone got their food, and began eating, that’s when he chose to speak.

“So, about last night-”

Axel almost lost it when both Roxas and Riku’s faces turned bright red, almost choking on their food. “Nice, Axel.” Saïx muttered, handing a napkin to Riku, who was busy coughing into the napkin. He looked at Roxas, and saw that he was gulping down water fast.

“What? If we don’t talk about it, we’ll just tiptoe around each other all weekend. That does not sound like a fun time to me.” Axel sipped his coffee, and settled back in his chair. When he saw both Roxas and Riku had recovered, he spoke again. “Look, it’s no secret there’s an attraction here.”

The table stayed quiet, no one objecting to the remark. Axel knew it was true, but to have the silence confirm it for him made the arms on his hair stand up. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his thoughts, hoping he wasn’t about to sound like an ass.

“I have a proposition.”

“Oh?” Both Saïx and Roxas said at the same time. The look the two threw each other made Axel realize that there was going to be no way these two would ever play nice.

“What is your suggestion? More Truth or Dare?” Riku asked.

Everyone laughed, alleviating the minimal tension that had built up. “I mean, if that’ll make things easier for you, sure.” Axel looked at each of them. “What I was going to suggest is that whatever happens up here this weekend, that it stays up here this weekend.” He saw Roxas’ eyes dart towards Riku. “I mean, between the four of us.” He looked at Saïx, wanting to convey that he had no intention of keeping what the two of them had shared together to only happen up here.

“I suppose that would be acceptable.” Saïx replied, his amber eyes not wavering from Axel’s stare.

“Like Vegas.” Roxas remarked. “What happens up here, stays up here.”

“Exactly, Roxas.” Axel nodded his head. “So, now that’s out in the open, can we all just relax?”

That did the trick. Soon, the four were talking about what they had to do for the day in regards to their class. They determined that it would be best to split up into pairs over the two days, and would swap pairs the following day. Saïx glared at him, when Axel suggested that he be with Roxas today, and then would work with Riku tomorrow. He thought it would be easier for him to just get over the animosity today, rather than deal with it for another day. Neither Roxas, nor Riku, didn’t seem to mind the suggestion.

After breakfast, the four got ready for the day. Axel still hadn’t gotten an answer out of Saïx about what he had said to him before they had left the bedroom before. He wasn’t going to ask now, because he knew he was upset with him, suggesting that he and Roxas be together for the day. Axel hadn’t done it on purpose - it just had made sense. Pushing the thoughts aside, he tied his shoelaces, and grabbed his coat.

“Ready?” He asked Riku, who was waiting by the door for him. He saw Riku was carrying a backpack. “Want me to bring mine too?”

“We should only need one.” Riku said. He watched him walk over to Roxas, who had a textbook on his lap. “See you in a few hours, Roxas.”

“Bye.” Roxas looked up at him, a smile on his face. Axel felt his heart constrict at the look they shared. Not because he was jealous, no. It was because he wanted to see that same sort of smile on Saïx’ face, but he knew that would never happen.

“Later, Sai.” He opened the door, and looked over at his best friend.

“Try not to die out there, or get mauled by a bear.” He could only see the top of his head, as his nose was in his book again.

At least he cared.

...

Axel was covered in mud. He hated dirt, and hated being as filthy as he was. At least he knew that tomorrow he would not need to do this. Getting samples from the nearby stream had been a little bit of a challenge, and he had ended up falling into the water, and then had to wade through mud. Riku, however, was as immaculate as he had been when they had left the cabin earlier in the day.

“How is it you didn’t get any sort of dirt on you?” Axel complained, retying his hair up on his head.

“Magic.” Riku winked, a small smile appearing on his lips. The redhead could only laugh, and shake his head.

“No such thing exists.” They began to walk back towards the cabin.

“How do you know?”

“I’d know if it did.” Axel said. Because if he could just magic his way through school, he would. He saw some mud ahead, and stopped walking when Riku started to lead them around the muck. “Hey Riku?” He saw the silver-haired man stop and slowly turn towards him. It gave him enough time to pick up some of the mud. He flung it at him, laughing as it splattered across his chest.

“Axel!” Riku glared at him, looking down at his shirt. “Are you twelve?”

“Maybe I am.” The redhead tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. He was just trying to have fun with the other. “Riku, you need to get laid more. Perhaps Roxas should have been rougher with you. Seems like you could use a really good deep dicking again.”

Riku’s face was a bright red, the comment he had made immediately shutting him up. Axel felt his stomach drop as he realized his mistake. “Riku, I didn’t mean-”

“You heard us?” Riku uncurled his fists, keeping his eyes closed. “Well, it’s because of the noise you and Saïx were making in the shower that we ended up in that position.”

The redhead was expecting a comeback from him, but had not anticipated that it would be something like that. Had they really been that loud this morning? He was trying to remember, but all he could only hear Saïx repeating his name over and over.

“Did hearing us turn you on that much?” It was a serious question, as he never thought about how their noises may have led the other two to do something. “I mean, we thought everyone was asleep.”

“We woke up because of the two of you.” Riku mumbled, looking away from Axel’s penetrating gaze. “It’s not my fault your noises turn me on.”

Moving closer to him, Axel noticed that Riku was standing close to a tree. If he kept moving forward, he knew that he would trap him against the trunk. Mind working fast, thinking how he was going to achieve this, as there was no booze to help this along this time, he reached up and wiped some of the mud that had splashed onto Riku’s face.

“Do I really turn you on that much, Riku?” He asked. He heard his intake of breath, and kept moving towards him, the more Riku tried to retreat. When his back made contact with the tree, just as Axel knew it would, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Why are you trying to run away from me?”

“Please…” Riku moaned softly, shaking his head. “R-Roxas is…”

“Is what?” Axel wiped off his thumb on his pants, not caring about the dirt. He turned his head and saw Riku’s eyes were closed, his cheeks a bit flushed. “Your boyfriend? Lover? Seems like you could say the same about Sai, Ri-ku. Since, you know, you rode his dick last night too.”

His lips gravitated towards Riku’s jawline, and began to kiss his soft skin with feather-light kisses. He heard him moan, fingers grabbing onto his shoulder. “That doesn’t mean…”

“Didn’t we agree that whatever happened up here this weekend, stays up here?” Axel spoke into his ear. “Do you want me to stop?” His hand reached down, and cupped him gently. He could feel how hard the silver-haired man was, and gave his cock a gentle squeeze. “Because, it feels to me like you don’t want me to.” Taking it one step further, he asked the question that had been dancing around in his head ever since they had left the cabin earlier in the day. “Tell me what you want me to do, Riku, and I’ll do it.”

“Everything?” It came out as a plea.

Turning his head, his lips swept against Riku’s, kissing him lightly. He felt his lips part for him, and quickly slipped his tongue into his mouth. He tried not to gasp, as Riku’s tongue rubbed against his, almost forcefully so. The spark of dominance was not something he had been expecting from him, and savored it for a few moments, before taking the control back from him. He pressed him against the tree hard, earning a low groan from Riku at the small act.

He broke off the kiss slowly, and saw Riku’s eyes were still closed, as he tried to regulate his breathing. His lips brushed against his closed eyelids, and felt Riku start to wobble a little in his arms, as he moaned softly. “Aah…” Riku’s soft proclamation made Axel’s blood flow quickly down to his arousal.

“Does that feel nice?” He placed another soft kiss on his other eyelid, loving the soft moans Riku kept making.

“Yes.” Riku inclined his neck to the side, as Axel’s lips began to kiss a line down his cheek towards his neck, taking time to plant soft kisses along his jawline. “Nnngh...Axel…”

“You say you want everything,” his lips traveled back up to Riku’s ear, “but what does that really mean? Do you want to feel my cock inside of you? Do you want to taste mine? Should I taste yours?” Each suggestion was followed by a sweep of his tongue on the shell of Riku’s ear. If the noises he kept drawing out of him were any indication, he may not have time to do any of those things before Riku comes in his pants.

“G-Get on your knees….?” The hesitation in his voice made the redhead smile, as he quickly obeyed the direction.

“So, tasting yours.” Axel looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were half-lidded, blue-green eyes bright with lust. Licking his lips, he began to unbuckle Riku’s belt. “You gonna _control_ me, Ri-ku? Like how you enjoy being controlled?”

The moan that fell from Riku’s lips made Axel move his hands faster. There was no time to waste, as Riku’s hips were already thrusting towards his face in answer to his question. His mouth began to salivate, as he thought about taking that piece of flesh into his mouth. He had been a little jealous last night that Roxas had gotten a mouth full, but here he was, about to enjoy it himself. Pulling his pants down with haste, his lips wrapped around the tip before he pulled them all the way down, greedy to taste him. Hands shot towards his head, fingers threaded through his hair as Riku pushed his hips forward, Axel readily accepting his cock further into his mouth.

A few hard sucks on his cock had Riku moaning madly, the sound echoing throughout the forest. Some of the moans were so loud that a flock of pheasants took flight, leaving the area behind, as the two twenty-somethings indulged in some sexual debauchery. Axel relaxed his throat, as Riku began to thrust his hips more, fucking his face with abandon. This was a side he had not expected to coax out of him, given what he had seen earlier in the day. Each thrust of his hips pushed his cock further into Axel’s mouth, the tip dangerously close to the back of his throat. Spit was falling from his mouth freely, as he bobbed his head with each thrust. He could feel his own pants constricting tightly, immensely turned on by what they were doing.

Fingers gripped his hair harder, Riku groaning his name, begging for him to never stop. Like the redhead would just pull himself away from his gorgeous cock and leave him with blue balls. No, he was in this until the end, and he was hoping it wasn’t close. But, the more Riku bucked his hips in an erratic manner, the more he could feel his cock throbbing against the back of his tongue, his release undoubtedly close. Deciding to speed it up just a little, Axel reached up and gave his sac a gentle squeeze. As his hand let go, Riku began to come hard, his hot seed shooting to the back of his throat, Axel gulping down the salty fluid with audible groans. The fingers in his hair pulled roughly, Riku riding out his orgasm, his hips beginning to roll less and less as his cock began to soften in his mouth.

Only when there was no more fluid coming out of the tip did Axel pull his head back. Even though he could feel him growing flaccid, he wasn’t ready to pull away. No, he wanted to taste him more, but knew that they should probably head back up to the cabin, as the sun was beginning to set. He pulled back, licking him gently, savoring any of the leftover jizz that did not make it down his throat, moaning low.

“You taste good, Riku.” He pulled back, and wiped off his mouth. Looking up, he saw Riku’s eyes were closed, his face completely flushed, panting hard. “Too much for you?” He smirked, as he got up off of his knees.

Riku shook his head, as he pulled his pants back up. “T-That was good.”

“Yeah, it was.” Axel chuckled, pleased to see a smile on his face. “You forgive me for flinging mud at you?”

“I guess.” Riku flicked his shoulder. “Come on, it’s getting late. We should probably head back and get dinner started.”

“You read my mind.” Axel agreed. He didn’t care if he didn’t get any reciprocation from the other, as that wasn’t what it had been about. No, he really wanted to see if he could make him lose control, and sure enough, he was able to do that.

The walk back to the cabin was filled with idle chit-chat, mostly griping about their assignment they were trying to complete this weekend. They got back to the cabin, and decided to go back inside through the kitchen, as they both figured the other two were probably waiting on them for dinner. Taking off their muddy shoes by the door, both dropped their coats onto the hooks near the door, and saw that no one was in there. _Huh. Was I supposed to make dinner?_ That was Axel’s first thought, before a noise pulled his attention away. He looked over at Riku, and saw that he heard the same noise, their eyes locking for a few seconds. He held up his finger to his lips. Just as he pulled it away, there was another loud noise, followed by a string of expletives.

They walked towards the living room, both freezing at the same time. There, on the couch, was Roxas, without any clothes on. Saïx was settled between his legs, also completely naked, kneeling on the floor, his lips wrapped around his cock, sucking hard on him. Roxas’ fingers were pulling on his azure hair, as he bucked his hips up into Saïx’ mouth.

“Suck it harder, Sai!” Roxas pleaded with him. “H-Harder!”

The muted groan, thanks to Roxas’ cock being shoved deep into Saïx’ throat, sent a shiver through Axel’s body. He could only stare in fascination, watching as Saïx obeyed each command that fell from Roxas’ mouth.

“More, Saïx! Just like that!” Roxas tossed his head back, moaning loud. “Nnnngh....”

Axel tore his eyes away for the briefest of seconds, just to see how Riku was handling this. It didn’t bother him that these two were doing this, no - far from it. Watching Roxas dominate Saïx was turning him on a lot more than he cared to admit. There was something about listening to the sounds of Saïx sucking on his cock, the squelching noises from his mouth coupled with the low moans coming from Roxas that was making his heart pound in his chest, while his cock began to throb in his pants. It appeared that Riku was just as turned on as he was, if the bulge in his pants was any indication.

“G-Gonna….” Roxas quickly pulled himself out of Saïx’ mouth. The redhead stared, dumbfounded, as he watched Roxas begin to shoot his load onto Saïx’ outstretched tongue. Some flung onto his forehead, some on his cheek, but most landed directly on his tongue. They must have come to an agreement beforehand, because Saïx was just letting it collect on his tongue, not bothering to swallow. When his orgasm ended, Roxas looked down at Saïx, panting hard. “Do you wish to swallow?” Saïx nodded his head, his hands perched on top of his thighs. “Do it.” Roxas replied.

The tongue that was coated with his spunk disappeared into his mouth, groaning low as he swallowed Roxas’ release. Neither Riku, nor Axel, could move from their spots, as they watched the scene continue to play out in front of them. Roxas slid off the couch and onto Saïx’ thighs, his tongue sweeping over the spots on his face where some of his released had splattered. Roxas' lips crashed down over his, as he began to kiss him hard. Axel watched Saïx wrap his arms around Roxas, pulling him higher up on his lap, no doubt to get him closer to his own neglected cock.

So absorbed into the action that was happening in front of him, Axel didn’t see that Riku had left his side until he was sitting next to where the two were sitting on the floor, facing towards Axel. His mouth dropped open, as Riku’s hand circled around both of their cocks, coaxing Roxas back into hardness.

Their kiss broke off, as they looked at Riku. “Riku?” Roxas moaned low, rolling his hips. “W-When did you…?”

Amber eyes turned towards the opposite direction, looking directly at the redhead. “Axel.” It was a mere whisper, and it had the redhead at his side in an instant.

“Yes, Sai.” He pulled off his shirt and pants, wanting to be just as naked as these two were. He saw that Riku had the same idea, and when he let go of their cocks, Axel wrapped his own hand around them and pumped them slowly.

“F-Fuck…” Roxas moaned, pushing himself against Saïx’ cock and Axel’s hand. “F-Feels…”

“ _Good_.” Saïx moaned low. Axel moved forward, and began to kiss Saïx, groaning low as he tasted Roxas on his lips. He knew that Saïx could more than likely taste Riku on him, but didn’t seem to be bothered by it. No, why would he, when he was probably about to fuck Roxas hard on his lap? Axel moaned low, the image of Roxas writhing on Saïx’ cock all too incredible, his tongue caressing Saïx’ more.

Riku wrapped his hand around their dicks again, and spoke softly. “Let’s try something?”

“W-What do you want to try?” Roxas asked, writhing more.

Axel was lost in Saïx, drowning as he devoured his mouth more. He couldn’t get enough of his kisses, and really wanted to be closer to him, but how?

“Axel, stop for a second.” It wasn’t a question, but more of a request. Groaning, Axel found himself pulling away, panting softly as he rested his forehead against Saïx’, refusing to pull away from him completely.

“What is it, Ri-ku?” He asked, tilting his head to look at him.

“I know you want Sai, right?” Axel nodded his head. “And Sai? You want Roxas, yeah?” Saïx nodded his head. “And Roxas? You want me?” The blonde nodded. “Then, why not make that happen right now?”

Axel groaned low. “Riku, go get the lube. It’s in Saïx’ bedroom.”

“No, it isn’t.” Saïx replied. He pointed towards the coffee table, which was still in the same place they had left it the night before. There, on the tabletop, was the bottle of lube.

Axel smirked, and brushed his lips against Saïx’. “You already prepped? Or did you prep Rox?”

“B-Both.” Saïx’ amber eyes darkened, Axel’s desire to touch him becoming more and more profound the longer he looked into his eyes. “Use some on yourself?”

“Why don’t you help me?” He asked, taking the bottle from Riku’s hand.

Roxas slipped off of Saïx’ lap, pulling Riku towards him. Axel put the bottle in Saïx’ hand, uncapping it for him. The cool liquid poured onto the tip of his cock, making him hiss softly at the sudden temperature change. Saïx began to coat him with the slippery substance, stroking him gently. He moaned low as Roxas took the bottle from him, kissing Saïx softly before turning his attention towards Riku. Axel almost came right then, the look exchanged between Roxas and Saïx fueling his want for both men.

“Stop,” he groaned low, reaching down to squeeze Saïx’ hand around him. He saw his eyebrow raise up, a silent question as Saïx looked down at their hands. “Don’t want to come.” Axel spoke softly, rather embarrassed by it. “Was already worked up before coming back here.” He offered as an excuse, knowing how lame it sounded.

“Oh?” The smirk on his lover’s face made his face burn. “Seems like Riku should be punished for not satisfying you.”

Riku yowled in response, as Roxas’ fingers began to work deep inside of him. Axel began to move Saïx’ hand, pumping his hand slowly on his own cock. “No, I didn’t want it,” Axel watched Roxas prep Riku, wishing he could hear what he was saying into Riku’s ear, the more he pushed his fingers deeper into his body. He could only imagine the dirty things he was saying, if it was making Riku moan so loud.

“Why not?” Saïx’ lips kissed his softly, making him whimper at the sudden tenderness from him. “Didn’t want to upset me?”

“M-Maybe,” Axel whispered, straining to press his lips back against his. “Or maybe it was because I did what I had wanted out there to him.”

“What did you do?” A tongue touched his cupid’s bow, another soft whimper falling from Axel’s mouth. He darted his tongue out, touching the tip against Saïx’.

“Exactly what you were doing to Roxas when we walked in on you two.” Axel replied, rolling his hips, pushing against Saïx’ hand. “S-Stop. I think Riku is ready.”

That was an understatement. Riku was begging Roxas to ‘hurry up and fuck me NOW!’ Axel loved how enthusiastic he was, and could see that the other two were just as appreciative of it. He moved backwards, allowing more room for the other three, so they could make this happen. He just hoped it worked.

Settling behind Saïx, he rubbed his cock against Saïx’ entrance, moaning low as pushed the tip against the puckering hole. He saw Saïx pull Roxas closer towards his body, doing just the same thing to him. Looking over Saïx’ shoulder, he watched as the tip of his cock began to slide into Roxas’ already prepped body. He moaned low, and thrust his hips forward, sinking himself all the way in without any warning. Saïx leaned his head back against his shoulder, moaning loud at the sudden penetration, his own hips moving forward thanks to Axel’s actions. Roxas’ loud cry made Axel shiver, his eyes locked onto Saïx’ dick pushing into him fast. He heard Riku’s startled cry, as Roxas thrust his cock into Riku’s body.

The redhead knew that he was in control of the three of them. If he wanted to move fast, the rest would follow. Thrusting his hips forward slowly, he pushed himself deeper into Saïx’ body, holding onto his left hip. He wanted to touch Roxas too, so he placed his other hand on Roxas’ right hip. As he sank deeper into Saïx, he knew he was doing the same thing to Roxas. Each staggered moan was intoxicating, as they moved in a domino effect. Axel’s fingers dug into both of their hips, as he began to roll his hips a little faster, wanting to hear them moan louder. Saïx wrapped his left arm around Axel’s head, forcing him to push deeper into his body. Saïx became a sobbing mess, as the redhead began to hit his pleasure spot deep inside of his body.

“How does it feel?” Axel whispered into his ear, thrusting into the same spot over and over. “Does it feel incredible, Sai…? Having your cock deep inside of Roxas, while I pound into your ass? Like you were in a Chinese finger trap?”

“Yes!!” Saïx moaned loud, thrusting his hips forward hard into Roxas’ body. He could hear the blonde begging Saïx to be rougher, as Riku’s moans had increased in pitch. Axel’s eye was drawn to Saïx’ hand, which was now pulling on Roxas’ hair hard, drawing louder moans from him. “M-More!! Axel! Roxas!”

Axel spoke low in his ear. “Keep that up, Sai. You know how good it feels, don’t you? Can’t you hear how good Roxas feels? Keep making him beg you for more.” His thrust his hips forward hard, forcing Saïx to do the same to him. The cry that fell from Roxas’ mouth went straight to Axel’s cock, making him throb hard inside of Saïx.

Their bodies slapped together, each beginning to head closer to their release. Pumping himself deeper into Saïx’ body, he removed his hand from Roxas’ body, placing it on Saïx’ right hip. The sudden anchor made it much easier for him to begin to pound relentlessly into his body, which he did, bucking his hips hard. He could feel Saïx mimic his actions, which led Roxas to do the same, all of them breathing heavily, some moans escaping when the tips of their cocks brushed against their partners’ prostate. Saïx’ body began to clamp down hard on him, alerting Axel that he was close to his orgasm. Latching his lips to Saïx’ neck, he bit down hard, sucking on the flesh as he pounded into him hard. The result was instant - Saïx was screaming with his release, Axel’s cock being pulled deeper into his body as his own release began to claim him. He heard Roxas shout profanely, Riku’s sobs of ecstasy letting the redhead know that just as their domino effect of thrusting had occurred, so had their orgasms.

Completely spent, Axel let go of Saïx’ neck, panting hard. He wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close to his body. Saïx rested his head against him, slipping out of Roxas’ body as he moved closer to the redhead. He heard Roxas grunt at the sudden loss, but was quick to pull Riku against his body, kissing him softly, whispering words of affection in his ear. As his cock began to grow soft inside of Saïx’ body, he slipped out of him naturally, groaning low.

He looked at Saïx’ neck, and smirked. “I think I may have left a little mark, Sai.” He kissed the purple bruise that was starting to form. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” A deep chuckle came from Saïx’ throat, as he tilted his head for the redhead.

“No, I’m not.” The redhead agreed, scattering more kisses up the plane of his neck.

“So, who’s making dinner? Because it’s not me.” Riku mumbled, his face pressed against Roxas’ chest.

The three laughed in unison. “I can make us dinner.” Axel said. “Mind if I wait a little bit first? Cuz I’m a little bit spent at the moment.”

“Fiiiiine.” Riku teased.

“I think I need to shower.” Roxas remarked.

“I’m pretty sure we all could use a shower.” Axel replied.

“Too bad it’s not big enough to fit the four of us.” Saïx remarked. The redhead groaned, and shook his head. “What?”

“You still want more? How about we refuel first, and then we can talk about fucking some more.” Axel replied, a smirk crossing his face as he watched Saïx’ cheeks turn pink. “I mean, is that too much to ask?”

“Yes, food first.” Roxas said. “Good idea, Axel.”

“Thanks. Sometimes I’m full of them.” He winked.

“I’ll say.”


	3. That Way Lies Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. An update. :) Happy birthday, waifu. ❤

* * *

After about a half hour, Axel’s stomach started to growl, making food become more of a necessity instead of just a passing thought. No one said anything, as they were all resting with their eyes closed, laying haphazardly together. He had not drifted off to sleep, and instead chose to watch the three men with half-closed eyes. His eyes kept being drawn to Saïx’ resting face, his lips turning up with a smile whenever he saw him shift a little against him. Another rumble began to sound, Axel deciding that it would be a good time to pull himself away from the three to get dinner started.

He walked into the kitchen, the cool touch of the linoleum on his bare feet feeling rather nice. He turned the oven on, needing it to cook some of what he planned to make for food, if Roxas had picked up the items he had requested earlier in the week. Taking a look in the fridge, he saw that there was two bags of frozen french fries, just like he had asked. Good. He looked at the clock on the wall, figuring he would give the oven about a half hour to warm up properly. He opened the fridge, and pulled out a beer, quietly twisting off the cap before taking a quick swallow.

Tiptoeing back into the living room, or their communal space as it were, he grabbed his pants and pulled his pack of smokes out of the pocket. He didn’t bother to put anything on, as he knew that there was no one around them for miles, so going outside for a smoke in the nude should bother no one. He picked up the box of matches that were next to the stove, and headed outside with his beer and a cigarette perched between his lips.

The brisk air felt good on his body, which, when the wind blew the right direction, let him know just how sticky and gross it was. Bringing the bottle up to his lips, he took a drink, and decided to ignore the different messes on him. Mud, come, spit, and grime from the woods clung to his skin, the back of his neck still damp from the overexertion from their last round of intimacy.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice startled him out of his thoughts, blue-grey smoke leaving his mouth, drifting away with the wind.

Axel turned to look at the person who had joined him, and smiled. “A penny? Maybe my thoughts are worth more than that.” He chuckled, taking another drag on his smoke.

“Okay, fine. A quarter.” Roxas stood next to him, just as naked as he was, holding onto his own beer. “You look lost in thought.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Axel took another drag on his smoke. “I mean, it’s kinda difficult not to be thinking about a lot of things right now.”

“Touche.” The blonde nodded his head in agreement. “Well, the other two are still resting inside, so if you feel like you want to talk about any of this, I’m all ears.”

He looked up at the sky, noticing that the moon had yet to rise, the sky still in that magic time of twilight - the sky was neither dark, nor was it light. “Do _you_  have something to say? I thought we all decided this would stay up here.”

“Does that mean you and Saïx won’t be a couple after all of this?” Roxas asked, taking the smoke from his fingertips, and placed it between his lips. “Because, it sure seemed to me like you two would be interested in doing more than just these fun little fucks.”

Axel smirked, swallowing more of his beer. “That obvious, huh?”

“Kinda.”

“What about you and Riku?” He grabbed the cigarette back from him, and inhaled, savoring the rush it gave to him.

Roxas turned away from him, and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “Can’t say. If he wants it, then I’m game. But, if he doesn’t, well - what can I say?”

“Seems like the two of you were having fun this morning without the aide of liquor.” Axel reminded him. He took one last inhale on the butt, before dropping it into his empty beer bottle.

“I guess.” The blonde really didn’t elaborate any further.

“Well, it’s still the weekend. We have tonight, before we head back to society tomorrow afternoon.” The redhead looked at his bottle, wishing that he had another one. “How about we don’t think about it until then?”

“That sounds like a very good plan, Axel.” Roxas commented, a smile on his face. “You want another beer?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Grab my smokes too?” He handed him his empty bottle.

The blonde headed back inside, setting the empty bottles in the recycling as quiet as he could. Axel’s eyes wandered over towards the window, seeing that both Riku and Saïx were still asleep. When Roxas came back outside with both his smokes and a beer, he shook his head.

“What?” Roxas asked, clearly confused. “Did I grab the wrong one?”

He shook his head, and instead grabbed Roxas’ hand. “I can’t start dinner for another fifteen minutes. Let’s go get cleaned up? Maybe those two will wake up if they realize that we’re not with them anymore.”

“But our beers?” He headed back into the house, pulling Roxas along with him. When they got into the bathroom, Axel took a swig of his beer, before setting it on the lip of shower stall.

“Never heard of a shower beer?” The warm water filled the room with steam. Grinning, he grabbed Roxas’ wrist, and pulled him into the shower, making sure he took his beer with him. “Trust me, you’ll never want to shower without a beer again.”

“Except, you know, I’m only a couple months away from twenty-one.” Roxas reminded him. “What’s so great about drinking a beer in the shower?” 

“Take a sip of it, Rox.” Reaching up, he adjusted the showerhead to spray water against the back of Roxas’ head, making sure that the water would not disturb the bottle of beer now pressed against his lips.

Watching his reaction, Axel smirked as he saw the understanding dawn on the smaller man’s eyes. “Holy shit.”

“See?” He took a swig of his own, before setting it down. “Now, grab the soap for me, will ya?”

The bottle is passed to him, and he poured some onto the washcloth, lathering it up. “Will you tell me about what you and Saïx did today, Roxas?” He asked, handing the bottle back to him.

“What’s there to say?” Roxas spoke quietly, pouring soap on his hands. “You two saw what we were doing.”

“How did you two wind up like that?” Axel lathered himself up, standing under the shower to rinse off the soap. “I’ve never seen Saïx submit to someone like that before.”

Tiny shoulders shrugged, the blonde keeping his back turned to the redhead. “I don’t know. It just sort of happened.”

“Becoming completely naked doesn’t just _happen_.” He said, a small smirk on his face. “And you two were both very, _very_  naked when we walked in.”

“I thought he hated me.” Roxas turned to look up at him, his cheeks dusted with pink. “I was pretty sure that he did, and that the two of us would kill each other. When the two of you left, it really felt like that was what was going to happen.”

He stepped closer to him, towering over him. “So, what changed?”

“I told him I didn’t give two shits about you.” Their eyes stayed locked onto each other. “That I had just agreed to come up here because it seemed like the smart thing to do. Plus, I do like Riku. It made it a nice way to get to know him a little better.”

“And he took that answer?” Axel asked, impressed that Roxas had yet to stand down from how he kept crowding him in the shower.

“You saw him choking on my cock, didn’t you?” A small grin appeared on the blonde’s face.

Axel felt his stomach drop at the remark, remembering just how the two of them had looked when they came upon them. “Yes.”

“You want him to do that to you, don’t you?” It was an innocent question, but it caused something inside of Axel to stir, forcing him to break off their eye contact.

The shower suddenly became rather stifling, Axel having nowhere to turn. A hand touched his breastbone, Roxas drawing his attention back to him. “Why not ask him to do it?”

“What would I even say? Hey, can you suck my cock?” Axel retorted back.

“Why not?”

“Is that what you two did?”

Blue eyes stared up at him. “Honestly? I don’t remember how it started. We were studying, and then one thing led to another, and we were making out on the couch.” Axel licked his lips, becoming very interested in hearing more about this. “We took off our clothes, and then he was kneeling on the floor, sucking on my dick.”

“It felt good, didn’t it?” Axel stared into his eyes. “His mouth, I mean.”

“Fuck yeah, it did.” The blonde agreed. Both of their eyes drifted downwards, the warm water doing nothing to take away the raw lust that Axel was beginning to feel. “Want me to show you what he did to me?” Roxas’ eyebrow rose up suggestively.

He moaned low, and gave a small nod of his head. He watched Roxas sink down to his knees, his mouth hovering close to his arousal, but would not touch it.

“He teased me like this,” Roxas said, as he kept his mouth near the tip of his cock, but did not connect with it. “Making me whimper. I think he enjoyed knowing the power he had over me at the beginning.”

“Y-Yeah,” Axel breathed out, groaning low. “I can imagine that.”

The tip of Roxas’ tongue swept over the head, drawing another low groan from Axel’s throat. “Then, he began to tease the tip of my cock like this.” A soft kiss was pressed just beneath the flushed head. Roxas dragged his tongue from the tip down to the base, before pulling back. “Then, he looked up at me.”

Axel stared into his eyes, eyes half-lidded, as he became blinded by the power of his overactive libio. “What did he do then?” His voice came out breathless, struggling to not whimper, just as Roxas said he had done when teased in this manner.

“He said, ‘Take control of me. Be rough.’”

Just imagining how Saïx would sound saying it had Axel submitting himself to the blonde on his knees. “Let me do it.” Axel moaned low.

Hands touched his, putting them onto the damp blonde hair, as Roxas’ mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock. Axel groaned, and pushed his hips forward, Roxas moving with his thrusts. The suction on his cock felt amazing, much better than Riku had felt the night before. Not that Riku’s blowjob hadn’t been great - it had, but this. This paled in comparison to it, and if Roxas was mimicking Saïx still, he knew that whenever it would happen between the two of them, it would be just as mind blowing.

“D-Did he tell you he wanted you to come on his face?” Axel moaned low, thrusting his hips slow, as he watched his cock slide between Roxas’ puffy lips. There was a small nod, as Roxas moaned low, the tip of Axel’s cock rubbing against the roof of his mouth. “Do you want me to come on your face, Roxas?”

Blue eyes stared up at him, giving Axel the answer that he needed. He kept his eyes locked onto his, rolling his hips a bit faster, the pressure around his arousal increasing. Moaning low, he pulled Roxas’ mouth off of his cock, yanking his head backwards with one hand, while he started to stroke himself off with his other hand.

“Open wide, Rox…” He moaned low, aiming the tip of his cock at the wide tongue that stuck out of Roxas’ mouth. He shot his release onto his tongue, most landing where he wanted it to, some landing on Roxas’ chin, and at the corner of his mouth. He let go of his spent cock, and gave a nod of his head, watching Roxas put his tongue back into his mouth, swallowing his spunk.

Axel reached down, and pulled Roxas up to him, licking the spunk off the corner of his mouth, before thrusting his tongue into his mouth. The smaller man reached up and clung to him, the two kissing each other hard. Axel pushed him against the wall, reaching down to stroke Roxas off, knowing that he was probably extremely hard.

They broke apart, Roxas leaning his head back with a low groan. “S-Shit, Axel….I’m gonna…”

“So quick…” Axel chuckled low, as he pumped his hand faster. “Did sucking me off get you incredibly horny?”

Roxas released a low moan, as he reached his climax, the sound stirring that desire to reawaken inside of Axel’s body. The cock in his hand started to throb, the slickness discharging out of the tip, allowing Axel to stroke him off with ease. When he felt him grow limp, Axel released his hold on him, the two sharing a content look.

“Come on, I’m fucking starving.” Roxas smirked, quickly rinsing himself off before he got out of the shower. “I know I heard your stomach growl outside.”

“Yeah.” Axel grabbed his beer, and quickly finished it, before turning off the water. “Think the other two are awake?”

“Dunno.”

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Axel opened the shower door. He walked into the living room, and saw both Riku and Saïx were now situated on the couch, but they were in a rather compromising situation. He stood there, and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the scene before him.

“What is it?” Roxas asked from behind him, now dressed in a pair of clean boxers. “Axel?”

He stepped to the side, to share in the view of both Riku and Saïx. For someone who had not been too thrilled about this weekend up in the mountains without cell reception, it sure seemed like Saïx had figured a way to keep himself entertained. With a mouth full of cock.

Riku’s knees were on either side of Saïx’ head, his left hand holding onto the back of the couch as he rolled his hips, pushing himself into Saïx’ mouth. His right hand was behind him, stroking off Saïx, who seemed to be delighting in their current position. Axel could feel his face becoming flushed, as he stared at the two of them.

“S-Sai…” Riku’s low moan made Axel’s stomach twist pleasantly. “S-Sai, I’m gonna c-come…”

Roxas placed his arms around Axel’s waist, as the two of them kept watching, both Riku and Saïx oblivious to the show they were putting on. “Look at their cocks,” Roxas spoke low.

“Where do you think my eyes are?” Axel smirked. “On the window?”

“Fine,” Roxas mumbled low. “I won’t be Captain Obvious any longer.”

The two go quiet, as both Riku and Saïx reached their orgasms almost at the same time. Riku stopped moving his hips, Axel’s eyes drawn to Saïx’ mouth. He watched some of the opaque liquid dribble out of the side of his mouth, Saïx unable to swallow everything that Riku had shot into his mouth. Come flew out of the tip of his cock, landing on both his lower stomach, and on Riku’s asscheeks, but it didn’t seem to bother either of them.

Riku moved off of Saïx’ chest, and sat down between his legs, panting. Axel cleared his throat, trying not to smirk too much as both looked over at them. “Well, I know that Sai has had something for dinner, but Riku? Are you hungry?”

Amber eyes narrowed, glaring at the redhead. “Y-Yeah.” Riku answered, still breathing hard. “Can we shower first?”

“It’s not going to be ready for another half hour or so, so yeah. Go and get cleaned up.” Axel took his towel off. “Hey, Sai? You might need this.” He tossed it at him, before ducking into their shared bedroom to grab a clean pair of boxer briefs. He head Roxas laughing, and couldn’t help but chuckle himself. Grabbing a ponytail holder, he pulled his damp hair back, tying it up haphazardly.

“Was that really necessary?” Saïx walked into the room, a glower on his face. “It’s not as if we didn’t hear the shower.”

Axel looked at him, and felt his chest constrict a little. “Are you upset at me?”

“No, but you didn’t have to be a dick just now.” The expression on his face softened a bit. “What’s for dinner?”

“Besides thick, juicy cock?” Axel ducked before Saïx could throw the towel at him. “Hamburgers with french fries.”

“You’re a child.” Saïx muttered, and opened the door.

“Says the person that just threw a towel at me.” He replied, torn between wanting to go after him, and wanting to get dinner started. “Just go get clean.”

“Why? So you can watch everyone else defile me before you?”

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes. “Careful, Sai. I may just put something in your food to get you to loosen up.”

“Hah.” Blue hair was flipped, as Saïx brushed his hair off his shoulder.

The door to the bathroom closed, leaving Axel alone. He sighed, trying not to let that small interaction bother him, but it did. He wanted a chance to do things with him, but if the others kept getting in the way of that, how was he supposed to stop that? He grabbed a shirt and threw it on, not caring about anything, and headed back out to the kitchen.

“You want my help making food?” Roxas asked him, holding out a beer for him.

He shook his head. “Nah, go ahead and just relax in the living room. Maybe turn on some music?”

“Yeah, okay.” Roxas smiled, and left the redhead alone in the kitchen.

Music filled the quiet cabin, Axel moving his hips a little as he put the fries into the oven. He grabbed his smokes, and took another one out, heading outside to enjoy another rush of nicotine. The burgers would not take very long to cook, and he just wanted to clear his head a little bit, and another smoke and his beer would hopefully do the trick.

Saïx’ comment was still bothering him, and he had to figure out a way to get it to not be a big deal. They were all in this predicament because of his encouragement. He couldn’t just say that he no longer wanted to keep this up, and instead would prefer to spend tonight alone with Saïx. Maybe after they finished dinner, the two of them could go on a short walk. Yeah, that might help clear the air between the two of them.

Finishing his smoke, he extinguished it in the small pot by the door, and headed back inside. Washing his hands, he dried them off and grabbed the patties out of the fridge. “Hey, anyone want to come in here and help me get things ready?”

“I can help.” Riku appeared in the kitchen, freshly showered, his short silver hair dripping wet. “What do you need?”

“Just get the toppings and stuff out of the fridge.” Axel pointed, as he set the burgers on the skillet. “Put them out on the dining room table.”

“Got it.”

Dinner was made, Axel bringing the plate of burgers out to the dining table. He set the fries on a large plate, and put them down next to the burgers. The three others joined him in the dining room, after getting beers for themselves to drink. They sat around the dining table, not really making much chit-chat. Whatever had transpired after Axel had announced that they had been watching Riku and Saïx had put a damper on things.

“I think after dinner, we should all go for a walk.” Axel said, chewing on his food thoughtfully. “The sky is clear tonight, and I bet we will be able to see the Milky Way from out here.”

“A walk sounds nice.” Saïx replied, meeting his eyes for the first time since that small exchange in their shared bedroom. Axel wanted to smile, but he kept his face expressionless, feeling it would be better for the both of them. “But, in clothes, please.”

That made the others laugh, including Axel. “Yes, Sai. We’ll put real clothes on.” He grinned, the atmosphere suddenly feeling less tense, conversation picking up between the four of them.

After they finished eating, both Riku and Roxas cleaned up in the kitchen. Axel went back to the bedroom, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater from his bag. He walked past Saïx, who went in after he walked out, their arms brushing against one another. He wanted to stop, wanted to just close the door to leave the two of them alone, but he stopped himself before he could. He saw both Riku and Roxas were in their bedroom, all smiles, both talking and sharing laughs together. He headed into the living room, and put his shoes on, standing by the door.

“Ready.” The three males walked down the hall together, all dressed in warm clothes. Roxas walked into the kitchen, and grabbed Axel’s pack of smokes, tossing them to him. “I’m sure you want those.”

“Heh. Thanks, Rox.” He grinned, and tried to ignore how he felt Saïx watching his every move. He shoved the box into his pocket, his lighter in his other pocket. “Let’s go.” He opened the door, and headed outside.

The four of them walked together, paired off with Roxas and Riku behind both Saïx and Axel. He could hear the two talking behind them, but neither himself or Saïx had struck up a conversation. Axel wasn’t sure what to say. They came to a fork in the road, split between the two pairs which way to go.

“Why don’t we just go separate ways, and then meet back in the cabin in a couple of hours?” Riku suggested. “Is that okay with everyone?”

“Sure.” Axel nodded his head. “You guys gonna be okay alone?”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, Axel.” Riku smiled. “See you guys in a bit.” He grabbed Roxas’ hand, the two of them heading down the path away from them.

Shoving his hands into his pocket, he looks over at Saïx. “Guess that means you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m going to head back to the cabin. Get some more reading in.” Saïx replied, turning around to head back the way they came.

“Damn it, Sai. Why don’t you just tell me what the fuck I did wrong, so I can fix whatever the hell is going on between the two of us?” Axel tried to keep the whine out of his voice, but it was rather difficult. He was tired of this dumb game. After the progress they had earlier in the day, for things to go to shit like this just did not sit well with him.

That stopped him from walking. “You didn’t do anything.”

“Bullshit.”

“You didn’t. It’s me.” Saïx turned around, but would not look at him. “I know what I’m doing, and I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry for being a dick towards me for no reason? I make a comment about having cock for dinner, and you flip out on me.” He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his pack of smokes.

His best friend would not look at him. “You’re right.” Saïx said, his head lowered.

“I’m sorry I was making a joke.” Axel said, lighting his cigarette, the sound of the flint sparking seeming extra loud in the quiet night air. “I thought it was funny. Clearly, I touched a nerve. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. Like I said, it’s my fault.” At least he was still talking, even if he wouldn’t look at Axel. “We woke up, and could hear the two of you in the shower. We didn’t know what was going on, so we decided to have some fun ourselves.”

Tired of not seeing his face, Axel walked closer to him, and lifted Saïx’ chin up with his unoccupied hand. “I’m glad you did. Do you want to know what the two of us were doing in there?”

“Not really.” Amber eyes finally met his eyes. “But you’re going to tell me, aren’t you?”

Inhaling on his cigarette, he exhaled the smoke upwards, not wanting to blow it into Saïx’ face. “I asked him how he got you to be the way you were when both Riku and I came back from our trek in the woods.”

“How he got me…?” Saïx didn’t seem to understand what the redhead was saying.

Axel took another puff on his smoke. “The way he was fucking your mouth, the way that he asked if you wanted to swallow the come he had flung on to your face.” He looked into his amber eyes, and could feel the constriction begin again in his chest. “I had to know how he made that happen, because it’s something I’ve dreamed about.”

“Have you?” Saïx asked, face glowing a little when Axel sucked on his cigarette, the burning tip lighting up his face.

“Yes.” Axel admitted, unashamed by it. “Seeing you like that, it was such a ridiculous turn on. I had to know what you two did, so I would know what to do when it would be my turn.”

“Do you wish to fuck my face?”

Groaning low, Axel shook his head. “No, but yes? I want to do _everything_  with you, Sai. Don’t you get it? I’ve got a lot of feelings for you. These two? They’re fun to have fun with. But I don’t want a lasting relationship with either of them. You? I want to spend the night with you every night. I want to wake up next to you, and I want to be able to call you my boyfriend. Not just some random fuck.”

“Axel, I…”

He dropped his smoke, quickly stamping his heel on it, and made his way towards Saïx. He pulled him close to him, and captured his lips with his own, Saïx welcoming his lips and tongue to his mouth. Axel groaned, pushing his tongue past his lips, wanting to taste everything that Saïx’ mouth had to offer to him.

“I want that too.” Saïx said, as the two of them stared at one another, panting softly to regain their breaths after their intense kiss. “I’m sorry I keep doing things with them, and not anything with you.”

“It’s okay.” He sighed, pushing some of the hair off of Saïx’ face, to see his eyes better. “Just….talk to me, okay? That’s all I want. I don’t care if we don’t do anything together again this weekend, but just….tomorrow night? When we’re back in our dorms? I want it to be just us.”

They held each other close. “Okay.” Saïx agreed, resting his head against Axel’s chest. “Let’s just see where things go tonight with those two? If nothing happens, then you and I….”

“Yeah, okay.” Axel felt it was a decent compromise. Without the game of Truth or Dare, he wasn’t sure how the four of them would find themselves in another situation like they were in last night, unless they wanted to play another round. “Come on, I wanted to go look at stars with you.”

“Alright.”

They headed towards a clearing, and laid down on the ground. The night sky was filled with twinkling stars, no clouds in the sky to take away the view. He was right - they could see the band of the Milky Way, the band quite visible in the night sky without the light pollution of the city. Saïx rested his head against Axel’s shoulder, as they both looked up the sky, not really saying much of anything. There was no need to, as they both were just enjoying each other’s company while staring up at the clear sky, holding onto each other’s hands.

He placed his hand under Saïx’ chin, lifting it up so that he could look into his eyes. They both stared at one another, forgetting about the night sky as their lips were drawn back to one another. Soft moans left both of their throats as their kiss deepened, Axel finding himself trapped underneath Saïx’ warm body. He put his arms under Saïx’ arms, spreading his knees to feel more of Saïx against his body. They rolled their hips a few times, both refusing to break off their kiss, as they rocked against one another.

“A-Am I going to mess up my pants…?” Axel groaned, leaning his head to the side, Saïx kissing the same side of his neck that he had the night before.

Saïx rolled his hips more, their arousals rubbing against one another. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-Not really…” He groaned, as he felt Saïx bite down on the base of his throat, knowing that a mark would be forming after he let go. Payback for the mark he had left earlier on him, no doubt.

“Then shut up, and let’s act like two horny teenagers.” Saïx growled out, his voice thick with the same burning need that was seated in Axel’s chest.

He listened to him, and just let himself go. His hands went to Saïx’ hips, pushing them down, so that they rubbed against each other. Axel really wanted to just take their pants off, and have Saïx claim him under the stars, but the ground without a blanket was a less than attractive thought. There would be time for that later, if not this weekend, then when they got back to civilization.

Heated breath against his neck made Axel rock his hips faster, as they kept grinding against each other, offering minimal relief to the two of them. But, with enough patience, they both began to let out low moans, Axel relishing each grunt that left Saïx’ mouth. He tossed his head back as his orgasm finally came, the warmth spreading on his boxers and his jeans. He listened to Saïx whine, and watched his face, as he saw it change the moment his climax occurred.

The two laid there, both panting softly, holding each other in a loose embrace. Axel looked at this watch, and saw that it had been about an hour since they had broken off from both Riku and Roxas. “Hey, Sai? We should probably head back soon.”

“So soon?” Saïx had not moved from his spot, his head still resting on his shoulder. “It’s so peaceful out here.”

He chuckled low, and gave his best friend a gentle squeeze on his arm. “We said we’d meet up with them in a couple of hours. It’s been that long. And I don’t know about you, but my pants feel rather icky right now.”

“ _You_  said we’d meet up then. I am quite fine with staying out here longer.” Saïx looked up at him, a hint of defiance in his voice.

“Come on, it’s getting cold out here.” Axel shivered for extra effect. He heard his best friend groan.

They both sat up, Saïx looking over at him. “What if they’re not back? What then? We deprived ourselves from this beautiful experience for nothing.” He looked up at the sky, Axel following his gaze.

“That may be, but do you really think that’s the only ‘beautiful’ experience the two of us can share tonight?” Axel smirked, enjoying the slight blush he thought he saw on Saïx’ cheeks. “Or, am I wrong?”

“No comment.” Saïx mumbled, as he stood up. “Come on, let’s go back before I change my mind.”

He took his offered hand, and stood up. “Wouldn’t want you to do that now, would we?”

They walked back to the cabin holding each other’s hand, neither really drawing too much attention to it. Axel almost hoped that Roxas and Riku would not be back yet, so that the two of them could still spend some time together alone, but he did not voice these hopes. There was no point to, because knowing his luck, it would backfire on him. It was a good thing he didn’t, because when they got closer to the cabin, they could hear music playing, sounding quite like the music they had listened to during dinner; Roxas’ playlist.

“Do you smell that?” Saïx asked, as they get closer to the cabin.

Sniffing the air, Axel grinned. “Well, it’s either a skunk, or it seems that those two may be doing something in the cabin.”

“I need to change.” The two headed to the door that led into the kitchen. “You gonna change too?”

He nodded his head, and pushed the door open. He walked into the living room, and saw a nice cloud of smoke, a joint perched between Riku’s lips. “You guys better not be inhaling.” He teased, and saw Roxas sitting next to Riku, a goofy smile on his face.

“You guys came back!” Roxas said, chuckling. “We thought you two got lost.”

Saïx looked over at him, and headed back to their shared room. Axel walked over to Riku, and pulled the joint from between his lips, and placed it on his own. Taking a deep hit, he keeps the smoke in his lungs for a good fifteen seconds, before exhaling the large puff of white smoke. “Nah, we were just enjoying the stars.” He took one more puff, before handing the joint back to Riku. “Didn’t know you two smoked.”

“Don’t really advertise it.” Roxas stretched out on the couch. “You know your pants are wet, right?” He pointed at the redhead’s crotch, laughter bubbling out of his throat. “Stargazing, huh?”

He rolled his eyes, and went over to flick Roxas’ ear. “Shut it.” He went back to the bedroom, and pushed the door open. Saïx had already put on his pair of pajama pants, and had pulled his hair back into a low bun. “Hey.” He said, hoping the smile on his face wasn’t too goofy, the pot already doing the trick to making him feel good.

“What’s with that smile?” Saïx asked.

Trying to keep it together, Axel shrugged his shoulders. “What smile?” He turned around, and pulled a pair of flannel pants. “I’ll be back out in a few.” He shushed his friend away, not wanting to fall into a fit of giggles while he was still standing in the room.

“Fine. Do you want another beer?”

“Nah, I’m good. That’s for asking, though.” He pulled his pants off, and grabbed some tissue, wiping at the dried crustiness off of his lower belly. “Gross.” He started to snicker, tossing the tissue in the wastebin. He pulled his pants on, and redid his hair, piling it on the top of his head, the cool air in the room feeling nice against the back of his neck.

Axel left the bedroom door open, and walked back out to the communal area. He saw Roxas smoking a glass bowl pipe. “Was the joint not enough for you?” He looked around, and saw that Saïx was sitting as far away as he possibly could. “Sai? Something the matter?” He grabbed some wood, and added it to the fireplace, instantly warming the room up.

“I don’t like weed.” Saïx crossed his arms over his chest.

“Who doesn’t like weed?” Riku asked, his blue-green eyes bloodshot.

“Me.”

Torn between wanting to go over to where Roxas was, who was holding the pipe out for him, he instead walked over to where Saïx was sitting. “Is it really bothering you that much?” He had honestly never thought it would be a problem for his best friend, but if it was making him uncomfortable, then he had no problem telling the others to stop.

Amber eyes looked up at him, the expression on his face a little unreadable. “You’ve already smoked, haven’t you?”

“Uh…” He scratched the back of his neck, shifting his eyes to the side. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with smoking a little. It won’t last that long. Maybe an hour, tops.”

“I hate smoking.” Saïx grumbled, staying put on the chair.

Deciding it was time for drastic measures, the redhead walked over to where Roxas was, and took the pipe from his hand. Riku had his head on the top of Roxas’ thigh, and it seemed that Roxas was pushing his hands through his silver locks. He walked back over to where Saïx was, and sat on his lap, facing him.

“What are you doing?” There was a hint of a curiosity in his voice. At least that was better than instant anger.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Axel asked, keeping himself balanced on his thighs. Saïx nodded his head slow, clearly not sure whether he should be trusting Axel or not. “Open your mouth for me.”

When he opened his mouth, Axel took the pipe, and held it to his lips, lighting the dense nugget. He inhaled the hot smoke, and held it in his lungs for a good ten seconds, letting it work its magic. Instead of blowing it out, he leaned forward, and blew the smoke into Saïx’ mouth, who took it all. Smiling, Axel gave a small nod of his head, and watched him inhale. Counting in his head, he gave another nod when he got to ten again, and watched Saïx blow the smoke out of his mouth.

“One more.” Axel said, bringing the pipe back up to his mouth, taking another deep inhale after lighting it again. He could see Saïx’ amber eyes were slowly becoming glassy, the smoke doing the trick. He opened his mouth for the redhead to blow the smoke into his mouth a second time.

He rested his lips over Saïx’ open mouth, and transferred the smoke, the tip of his tongue touching Saïx’ with just the barest hint of a touch. He heard him moan low, before he pulled away to allow him to hold the smoke in his lungs. After another ten seconds, Axel nodded, Saïx obeying by releasing the smoke up into the air.

Satisfied, he slipped off of Saïx’ lap, even though he had tried to keep Axel seated on his lap. Chuckling, he held up the pipe, and gestured his head over to Roxas. A hint of a smile appeared on Saïx’ face, making the redhead almost trip over his feet at the beautiful sight. He quickly recovered, and walked over to where Roxas was still playing with Riku’s hair. He held the pipe out, a grin on his face.

“Good shit, right?” Roxas said, taking the pipe from him, that permanent smile still on his face.

Axel nodded, and looked over at Saïx. “Come over here, Sai.” He sat down on the couch, patting his own lap. His shoulder brushed against Roxas, but neither bothered to move.

Saïx stood up, and made his way over to Axel. He started to move to sit on Axel’s lap, but Axel stopped him, holding up his hand. “What?” Saïx asked.

“Sit on me with your back to my chest.” He requested, smiling. “Please?”

It seemed that the weed had mellowed out Saïx, for he did not question the request, and instead sat down just as Axel had asked. The redhead put his arms around Saïx’ waist, holding him close to him, hands lightly rubbing small circles on his sides. He felt him relax against his body, head now resting on Axel’s shoulder. He looked over at both Roxas and Riku, and saw that they were watching the two of them. He exchanged a look with the both of them, and watched as they sat up, and removed themselves from the couch.

“Hey, Sai?” Axel spoke low into his ear, hands going to the drawstring on Saïx’ pants.

“Mmm? What?” His voice was just as low, but carried a slight purr to it.

“How about we get a little bit more comfortable, yeah?” He asked, tugging on the string, undoing it. “You okay with that?”

Blue hair swayed a little, Saïx nodding. “Mmm….it’s a little hot in here.”

“Well, there is a fire going,” Axel chuckled, pulling his pants down, along with the pair of boxers he had put on. “Do you care if you’re naked, Sai?”

Laughing low, Saïx shook his head. “No, but you should get naked too.”

“Just me? Or all of us?” He brushed his lips against his jawline, hands gripping onto Saïx’ hips.

“A-All…”

Axel was quick to pull his pants and underwear off, resettling Saïx back onto his lap, but kept him closer to his knees than his upper thighs. He saw both Riku and Roxas were both naked, and motioned for the two of them to come over to the them.

“Hey Sai, want to know what it feels like having your cock sucked while being high?” He watched as the two got settled on their knees, Axel grateful that the two understood where he was attempting to go.

“How? I’m sitting on your lap.” Saïx murmured, a smile still on his face.

“Well….” He gave a small nod of his head, and watched as both Riku and Roxas started to lick Saïx’ cock slowly. He felt him shift on his lap, his hands going to his hips to keep him balanced. “Relax, Sai….” He spoke low.

“A-Aaah….” Saïx moaned, spreading his legs apart, as both Riku and Roxas licked him more. “Oh, _fuck_ ….”

Chuckling low, Axel moved to rest his chin on Saïx’ shoulder, watching the two younger men tease Saïx’ cock with their tongues. On occasion, their tongues would come into contact with each other, before they went back to licking Saïx. Loving how all of this looked, he decided it might be beneficial to the two to enjoy themselves.

“Riku, touch Roxas’ cock.” He suggested, and watched as Riku reached over, and began to stroke Roxas off. “Roxas, do the same.” The blonde did as he requested, and started to touch Riku’s cock. “That’s good.” He moaned low, brushing his lips against Saïx’ ear. “How do you feel, baby? Does it feel good?”

“Nnngh….so good…” Saïx nodded, pushing his hips forward as the two began to lick the tip of his cock with their tongues. “G-God, I want to come…”

“So quick…?” Axel grabbed onto the shell of his ear with his teeth, and tugged gently. “Are you gonna give the two of them some dessert…?”

Saïx began to moan louder, as both Roxas and Riku’s tongue slid up and down. Their mouths both pulled his sac into their mouths, gently gumming on it, causing Saïx to start mewling desperately. Axel saw both of their hands were working furiously on each other’s cocks, and felt his own start to throb as he watched Riku come first, his low moan stuttered by wanting to lick more of Saïx’ cock. He watched Riku’s lips suck on the tip, as Roxas’ tongue kept bathing Saïx’ shaft, sliding all the way back down to his sac. Roxas looked up at him, and let out a low moan, Axel’s eyes drawn down to Riku’s hand stroking his cock. He licked his lips, as he watched Roxas come, wanting to taste _something_.

“A-Axel!” Saïx shouted, tossing his head backwards.

“Mmm….That’s it, Sai….” He looked down, and saw that Saïx was coming, his release going onto both RIku and Roxas’ tongue, as they kept licking the sensitive tip, come shooting onto their foreheads, but neither seemed to care. No, they were too busy licking up what kept coming out of the tip of Saïx’ cock.

He bit his lip, as Saïx leaned backwards, Riku and Roxas now licking the come off of each other’s face, before tumbling down to the floor, Roxas laying on top of Riku. He pulled Saïx closer to him, his cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass.

“Let me take you, Sai…” He whispered into his ear. “I want to make you feel good…”

“P-Please, Axel…” Saïx nodded his head, panting softly. “Please…”

“Turn around.”

If Saïx had been tired, he suddenly showed a burst of energy, as he situated himself to be on Axel’s lap, facing him. “Roxas, toss me the lube.” He asked, as he saw Roxas coating himself with the substance. “Please.”

The bottle landed on his palm, Axel quick to squirt some onto his palm. He began to coat himself with it, and set it to the side. He slid the two of them off the couch, keeping Saïx secured on his lap, moving to be near both Roxas and Riku. He gently laid him down next to where Riku was, and saw that the two of them start to kiss each other at their close proximity. Axel looked at Roxas, and saw that he was getting settled between Riku’s legs. He got himself settled between Saïx’ legs, and placed the tip of his cock against his entrance, hoping that whatever he had done earlier, he was still good to go.

Riku and Saïx’ kiss broke off, as both Roxas and Axel pushed their cocks into their bodies, all four men letting out moans at different volumes - Roxas was a short moan, Riku’s was a long sigh, Saïx’ was a low groan, and Axel’s was a soft moan. His hands were on Saïx’ knees, as he pushed himself further into his body, the warmth of Saïx’ body welcoming his thick mass. He thrust forward, enjoying the sharp moans he kept pulling from his lover’s mouth.

“T-Touch each other,” Roxas moaned low, as he slammed deep into Riku’s body. “Let us see you both get each other off…”

Both Saïx and Riku were hard again, hands going to each other’s cocks to stroke each other off. Axel turned to look at Roxas, and saw that he was watching him with a smile on his face. Leaning over, he kissed Roxas, their tongues coming together with a messy kiss, as they kept thrusting their cocks into their lovers bodies. Axel broke off the kiss, panting hard, as he turned his attention back to Saïx, who was slowly closing around Axel’s cock as he got closer to his orgasm.

Putting everything he had into it, Axel rolled his hips, and began to push himself harder into Saïx’ body. He heard Riku let out a loud groan, and heard Roxas gasp, the two finding their completion. His eyes darted to Saïx’, who was staring up at him with a look that made his stomach somersault. He pushed deep into him, and felt him tighten up, watching Saïx’ face as he found his release a second time, his mouth dropping open with a silent cry. Axel pushed himself in as deep as he could go, and began to come, his orgasm taking over his body as he shot his load into Saïx’ tight channel.

Strength was drained from his body, forcing him to collapse onto Saïx’ chest, panting hard. “S-Sorry…” He groaned, resting his head against Saïx’ neck. “I’m….spent…”

Saïx chuckled softly, and held him close. “Don’t be. I don’t mind.”

“Maybe we should move the beds out here.” Roxas suggested, laying on RIku in a similar fashion. “Won’t be too difficult, and they should fit out here nicely.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Axel nodded his head. “We’re not sleeping tonight, are we?” He asked, a small smirk on his face.

Roxas smirked, and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Go get the beds.” Saïx said.

“Please?” Riku asked.

Axel slipped out of Saïx’ body, and stood up. “Come on, Rox. Looks like they’re too tired to help us.” He helped Roxas stand up, both holding onto each other to balance.

“Better not be doing anything until we get back.” Roxas told the two of them, the smirk still on his face.

Riku was resting on Saïx’ chest, panting softly. He lifted his hand up, flipping the two of them off, both Axel and Roxas laughing at the display. They headed back to their rooms, and grabbed the mattresses off the bed frames, and walked them back out to the living room. Dropping them to the floor, they situated them that they were side by side. The four of them laid down, Saïx choosing to lay behind him, while Riku was spooned by Roxas, the two couples facing one another.

“I have a suggestion.” Riku said, his eyes barely open. “How about we sleep for a bit, and then wake up in a bit and have some more fun?”

He yawned softly, the sound of recharging sounding quite nice. “Yeah, okay.”

“Wussies.” Roxas teased them. “Fine, sleep.”

“I’m not responsible for happens when we wake up.” Saïx commented, resting his head against the top of Axel’s.

“Sounds promising.” Axel yawned again, snuggling closer to him. “I can’t wait to wake up.”

He was going to say something else, but pure exhaustion took over, and was soon fast asleep.  


End file.
